


Snowball's Sacrifice

by Anxiouslykitty



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bomb, Commitment, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hospitalization, Love, Motherhood, Multi, Sex, Unconventional Families, hard choices, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty
Summary: Nadine makes a life changing decision to protect Elizabeth when she decides to run for President.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 96
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are several very good Elizabeth/Henry/Nadine fics out there. This is is no way trying to take anything from any of those fics. I hope than none of the other authors feel that I've taken anything from them. I also hope everyone enjoys this fic. 
> 
> Also it's rated Explicit just so people don't get upset with me.

When Nadine rolled over she snuggled into Henry’s back tucking her arm under his and wrapping it around to his chest. She felt someone lace their fingers in hers and by the softness of the hand she knew it was Elizabeth. It had been three years they had been together and it still felt amazing to wake up in bed with the two of them. Sometimes she couldn’t even remember what she had done to end up here with them. All she knew now was that she was utterly and completely happy. 

Elizabeth kissed her hand and Nadine smiled into Henry’s back. It was not uncommon for Henry to be the last one of them awake. Nadine was a naturally early riser and was usually the first one awake whereas Elizabeth woke at the tiniest movement in the bed. Henry on the other hand slept through just about anything. Nadine was constantly amazed at his ability to sleep until whenever his alarm went off and then sleep through it on occasion. 

This morning however it didn’t appear that Elizabeth was going to let Henry sleep in. She felt her hand slowly being drug down Henry’s body towards his abdomen and then lower. Nadine knew what Elizabeth was doing and she giggled lightly as she continued the path down to Henry’s penis. When her hand arrived at Elizabeth’s desired destination she slowly began to stroke. Elizabeth removed her hand and Nadine could hear her placing kisses on Henry’s body. As Nadine slowly alternated between light strokes of his shaft and gentle fondling of his balls she could feel his body begin to respond. She placed light kisses on his shoulder as she leveraged herself up more to better reach.

“Mmm…”Henry groaned. “This is quite the way to wake up.”

Henry grew hard in Nadine’s hand and she began to stroke with more vigor. She applied more pressure now that she knew he was awake and sat up completely so that she could better watch Elizabeth and what she was doing. Elizabeth was kissing her way up Henry’s body towards his mouth. Just as she got to almost placing a kiss on his mouth Nadine released Henry’s penis and leaned over and stole her spot giving Henry a deep passionate kiss. Elizabeth laughed at the interruption and pulled Nadine’s face away to give her a kiss. Suddenly she felt Henry’s arms around her as she was being pulled over his body and down between the two of them. She giggled and reached up for Henry’s face kissing him again. 

This was what had started all of this. The way they both made her laugh had helped her come back to herself after Vincent died and after she found out how much he had been keeping from her. Henry and Elizabeth had brought her back to life. It had started as almost nothing and now it was everything to her.

\----------

It had taken them longer to get ready this morning than it should have thanks to Elizabeth’s morning performance. Now all three of them were running terribly late for their days. Elizabeth could technically show up when she wanted as Blake had taken to scheduling almost nothing before 10am that wasn’t with someone in the office. Henry and Nadine however both had classes to teach and were now running later than either cared to. Annoyingly Henry and Nadine had to drive separately because although they were both teaching this semester Nadine’s classes were spread out differently than Henry’s meaning it would be inconvenient for him to hang around and wait for her to be done when he could easily go home earlier. Plus it allowed him to be home when Jason got home from school.

Even with Elizabeth starting her bid for President her schedule was still easier in the morning than theirs. It had been an adjustment when Elizabeth had decided to run. It meant a lot more late nights than even before and that had been hard at first. Soon though she would be resigning her position as Secretary of State to officially run for President. Then everyone’s schedule would be upended completely. Elizabeth was nervous, but Nadine and Henry both knew she was going to be amazing.

The phone rang and Henry picked it up. Nadine put the last of the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher while Elizabeth finished putting on her lipstick. Henry hung up the phone.

“Daisy is here” Henry announced.

“That can’t be good,” Elizabeth groaned. “And when we had such a nice start to the morning.”

Nadine rolled her eyes and went to finish putting her papers in her work bag. Henry went and let Daisy in and came back with her following him. He went to his bag and began putting his own papers in while Elizabeth focused on Daisy.

“What is it Daisy” Elizabeth asked. “It can’t be good if you’ve come over when I’ll be in the office in under an hour.”

Daisy shifted nervously and Nadine watched her out of the corner of her eye while putting the last of her things in her bag. She had known Daisy for quite a few years and this was not the behaviour of someone who had good news.

“Actually it concerns all three of you” Daisy stammered.

This peeked both Henry and Nadine’s attention. They both stopped what they were doing and crossed the kitchen to where Elizabeth and Daisy stood. Nadine crossed her arms and Henry placed a hand gently on Elizabeth’s back.

“A journalist has come to me for comment on information he has” Daisy began. “Somehow he found out that Nadine is living here in the house and he is threatening to write a story calling into question your relationship to Nadine.”

Nadine could feel her cheeks get warm as her anxiety rose. She knew this was something that could happen. They had all talked about it many times. They had talked about it when they first started their relationship, when she moved in with them, and then again when Elizabeth decided to run for President. They had all known that it was a possibility that it would get out, but none of them had ever thought about what they would do when it did.

“Well it can’t be that big of a deal” Elizabeth scoffed. “He can’t have anything with any sort of proof.”

“Apparently he has one of Nadine’s neighbors at her condo on record saying that Nadine hasn’t returned to the condo in three months” Daisy replied.

“She can’t possibly know that and it doesn’t prove anything” Henry offered.

“Apparently she’s some sort of shut in and she’s known for spying on everyone at all hours of the day and night” Daisy explained. “He also has one of your neighbors here on record saying that they often see Nadine leaving here in the morning.”

Daisy looked at Nadine and Nadine turned away. She felt like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar and she really wanted to be anywhere but right there. She tried to walk away, but Henry’s arm came up and around her and pulled her into him. He was good at that. Keeping her in the moment when her natural response was to move away and blame herself. 

“Well we’ll come up with something to explain it” Elizabeth offered.

“Ma’am, I don’t mean to talk out of turn, but this won’t just be explained away” Daisy retorted. “With your announcement next week you will be even more in the public eye than you are now. While now there is only one reporter next week it could be ten. People are going to find out about your relationship with Nadine and it isn’t going to read well with most people. We’re going to have to come up with an unbreakable story or…”

“No,” Elizabeth yelled, which caused Daisy to flinch. She took a deep breath. “We are not sending Nadine away like she is some dirty secret that can be tucked into the back of a closet somewhere. I won’t do it. I won’t run if that’s what it comes to.”

“Now let’s not take it that far,” Henry comforted.

Henry reached out and pulled Elizabeth into his chest. He repositioned Nadine so that she was also pulled into his chest right next to Elizabeth. Both of their heads were resting on Henry’s chest. They leaned their heads together and Nadine inched her fingers across Henry’s chest until she found Elizabeth’s and grabbed tight.

Henry took a deep breath and both women copied him. This wasn’t the first time they had done this. Elizabeth was quick to get angry and she still had moments where panic took hold of her and Nadine got anxious and hyper critical of herself quite easily. Henry had noticed early on in their relationship that there were moments where the two of them fed off each other's negative energy until they were both so upset that nothing could calm them. One rather unfortunate trip to the hospital for stitches after Nadine had passed out from hyperventilating while trying to walk down the stairs had been the tipping point for all of them. Now anytime there was a particularly stressful situation Henry would pull them both in close and they would deep breathe together until they all felt like they could better handle the situation. 

“There’s nothing any of us can do about this right now” Henry comforted. “Let’s have Daisy take this to Russell and Mike B. and let them think about possible options. The three of us should go about our day like normal and tonight we can all discuss it and find a solution.”

Both women gently nodded their heads before pulling away from Henry. They moved just enough so that they could look at Daisy, but not enough so that they were separated from each other or from Henry. Daisy had a look of awe on her face that made Nadine blush.

“I really am sorry to be the one that had to bring this to you” Daisy explained. “I’ll work with Russell and Mike B. I never meant to imply that Nadine could just be sent away ma’am. I’m sorry.”

“I know Daisy,” Elizabeth replied. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped on you.”

Daisy gave a small smile before looking for permission to leave. She was out the door as soon as Elizabeth nodded her head. Nadine knew that it was probably extremely difficult for Daisy to have to come into their home and be the one to tell them they weren’t safe anymore. Of everyone that knew about their relationship Daisy had been the most accepting the fastest and Nadine had always been grateful to her for that.

Henry gave them each a kiss on their foreheads and then took a step back releasing them. Nadine wanted to reach out and hold on, but knew that it wouldn’t help any of them.

“Alright, let’s get to work” Henry announced.

Elizabeth moved forward and grabbed both sides of Nadine’s face and looked deep into her eyes. Nadine grabbed both of Elizabeth’s wrists gently. Elizabeth kissed Nadine slowly and deeply.

“I love you” Elizabeth whispered.

“I love you” Nadine replied.

\----------

All Nadine could think about all day was what Daisy had said that morning. She kept thinking about this journalist and what he was going to write and whether Daisy would be able to convince him there was nothing to write about. She worried all day about every bad outcome possible. She was so distracted that even her students noticed. One of her students in her last class had even come up and asked her if she was okay because she didn’t seem like herself. She was embarrassed, but in all honesty she wasn’t okay.

She had been against starting a relationship with Elizabeth because at the time she was still working for her and she didn’t want to do that again. It had been Henry that convinced her that it would be different this time, and it had been. Then when she decided she wanted to retire and teach so that there was less pressure on her and Elizabeth they had suggested her moving in. She was hesitant because she knew that if Elizabeth had ever wanted to run for President it would be hard to explain away. Elizabeth had said they would make it work and she had moved in. She kept her condo as a compromise to make herself feel better. Then when Elizabeth had decided to run for President Nadine had wanted to move back to her condo and both Elizabeth and Henry had been adamant that she stay. 

Now she was so in love with two people and so involved in their lives and they in hers that she felt like she couldn’t breathe when they weren't around. However, just like she had expected, someone had come along and was threatening to sweep it all out from under her. As she listened to Mike B. and Russell explain different options and ideas to the three of them she started to form an idea. She knew that no matter what they chose to do the rug was already pulled out from under her. The one thing she could do was make sure that Elizabeth didn’t lose her chance of becoming President. She knew what she was going to have to do and it broke her heart.

She felt the tears falling down her cheeks and brought her hand to her mouth. She had never cried in front of either Russell or Mike B. and when they noticed they both went silent. Henry who was seated closest to her turned and when he saw her crying he enveloped her completely in his arms. She heard Elizabeth get up from the other side of Henry and come around and kneel down next to them. She felt Elizabeth’s hands on her thighs and she started to sob.

“Alright guys I think that’s enough for tonight” Henry said.

Mike B. tried to argue that they needed to work this out, but Russell stopped him. Russell may be a hardass, but he respected Nadine and he knew that if she was upset enough to cry in front of them that the conversation was done. The two men slipped out and left the three of them alone in the kitchen.

“Let’s go to bed” Elizabeth suggested.

Curled together with Nadine in the middle they were all exhausted. They cuddled in closer than they ever normally did and they all clung to each other tightly. Nadine felt so loved she thought she might burst, but in the back of her mind she knew that she was going to give it all up for Elizabeth to get what she deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth wakes up to discover the decision Nadine made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is now 13 chapters instead of 12 because I couldn't stop myself.
> 
> I'm hoping to post a chapter every other day.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Three Days Later

Elizabeth reached out blindly in the bed and grumbled when she didn’t feel anyone. She opened her eyes slowly and frowned when she saw that nobody was in the bed with her. It was extremely rare for her to be the last of the three to wake up. She almost always woke when either of them got out of bed or even moved around too much in bed. The last she remembered waking up was when Henry got up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, or what she thought was the middle of the night. She had gotten better at falling back asleep. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was already 8 o’clock and she couldn’t believe Henry and Nadine would let her sleep in this late. They knew she had to go into the office today. It was Saturday so technically she could go in later but still. She grumbled and rolled out of bed.

Wrapping herself in her robe Elizabeth made her way downstairs. It was completely quiet and that piqued Elizabeth’s curiosity. Even when they were just sitting and reading Henry and Nadine always made some kind of noise. The rustling of papers, the thunk of a mug being set on the table, or the little noises Nadine made when she read something she found annoying. It was never this quiet. When she got to the bottom of the stairs Henry was sitting on the couch with his back to the stairs. She started to creep towards him.

“There’s a letter on the counter you should read” Henry instructed.

The roughness in his voice concerned Elizabeth. He only sounded like this when he had been crying and it scared her to think what could have made him so upset. As she made her way to the counter she looked around for Nadine. She thought to ask where she was, but figured Henry wasn’t going to talk to her until she opened the letter. As she got closer she recognized the writing on the envelope as Nadine’s and she picked it up and opened it. She had never left a letter before. A note apologizing for leaving early or a grocery list for Henry, but never a sealed letter. It made Elizabeth's heart race.

_El,_

_First let me say that I love you and Henry more than anything. You are the two most important people in my life. I have never loved or been loved the way that I am with you two. I have loved every minute I have had with you both. Please don’t ever forget that and don’t ever think that any part of this has been easy for me._

_I’ve packed up my things and I’ve moved out. I’m going to move away somewhere where I can’t risk your chances at the Presidency. I know you’re going to want to, but don’t try and use your contacts to find me. It will only defeat the purpose of what I’m doing. I..._

Elizabeth dropped the letter and gripped onto the counter. She could tell she was having trouble breathing, but there was a ringing in her ears and she was trying to focus. It couldn’t be true. This was a joke. A cruel joke. Nadine wouldn't leave them. Elizabeth grabbed the house phone and dialed Nadine’s number. The phone rang once before a message played telling her the number had been disconnected. A sob escaped as she hung up the phone.

Henry had come over to her without her noticing and he gently removed the phone from her hand. She tried to reach for it again, but he kept it out of her reach.

“I need to call Blake” Elizabeth stammered. “He’ll know where she is.”

“He doesn't,” Henry explained. “I already talked to him.”

Henry pulled Elizabeth to him, but she pushed off of him. She didn't want to be coddled. She rushed back to where she had dropped the letter and began reading again.

_It will all defeat the purpose of what I’m doing. I’m going away to give you the chance to do what you are meant to do. I’m doing this for you and I hope you’ll forgive me._

_You are going to make an amazing President. You are everything that America needs right now and I can’t wait to watch you lead. I know that at first you’re going to say that you won’t run without me there, but I won’t come back even if you don’t run. This is what you are meant to do and I won’t stand in the way of you doing it. I know that you are going to say that you could still run with me there, but we both know that it isn’t true. I am a liability and I love you too much to do that to you._

_Don’t be mad at Daisy when you see what she has done to get the journalist off our trail. I made her do it and I lied to her about you knowing. She won’t understand it if you get mad at her, because she thinks you already approved it. Don’t attack Blake either. I didn’t tell him where I’m going and he is going to be hurting. I’m leaving everyone as much in the dark as I am leaving the two of you._

_I will love you both for the rest of my life and I will do everything I can to make sure that you get what you deserve. You will be an amazing President._

_I love you,_  
_Nay_

Elizabeth slipped down the counter to the floor and let the letter fall next to her. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. It felt like her heart was shattering. She felt nauseous and before she knew it she was leaning over heaving on the floor. Henry came over and gently rubbed her back while she coughed. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and Henry pulled her into his lap. They sat wrapped together on the floor crying. Henry had given up on trying to hold it together and was crying just as hard as Elizabeth was. Neither of them knew what they were going to do or how they were going to move forward.

\---------

As was usual Henry was the one who pulled himself together first. It wasn’t that he got over his hurt, it was just that he was able to put his hurt away in order to take care of Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn’t know how long they had stayed on the floor in each other's arms before Henry broke their embrace and stood up. He had pulled her gently to her feet and when it was obvious that she couldn’t stand on her own he had picked her up and carried her upstairs. He had tucked her in bed and brought her water and tissues before crawling in next to her. She knew that he had cleaned up after her downstairs and made the calls that needed to be made so that she didn’t have to go into work. She couldn’t face anything other than breathing and crying. Feeling Henry next to her helped her hold onto a small piece of life while her heart shattered.

Elizabeth wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke up Henry wasn’t in bed next to her. She looked frantically around the room and when she didn’t see him she began to panic.

“Henry” she screamed.

Her body was paralyzed with fear and she gripped the comforter while she waited to hear anything that would let her know that Henry was still there. Part of her knew that he wouldn’t have left her, but another part of her was so scared that he would leave her too and she would be alone. She heard the sound of Henry running up the stairs and when he ran through the bedroom door she let out a deep breath. The sob that escaped was so ragged and deep she felt it in every part of her body. Henry was holding her before she could take another breath and she felt so safe.

“Oh Henry” Elizabeth sobbed.

Henry slowly rubbed Elizabeth’s back and hair. She could feel his tears slipping from his cheeks and mixing with her own where her face pressed into his neck. This pain couldn’t possibly be worth it just to be President. It wasn’t even a sure thing that she would be elected. Half of her heart had just left so that she could pursue something that wasn’t even a certainty and she couldn’t wrap her mind around it. 

“I won’t run,” Elizabeth whispered.

“It won’t make her come back” Henry replied. “You’ll regret it if you don’t try.”

“It hurts too much,” Elizabeth breathed.

“I know” Henry whispered. “We’ll get through this for her. At least we have each other. She gave up everything so that you could be as amazing as both of us believe you can. You’re going to be President.”

“I just can’t stop thinking about her being out there all alone” Elizabeth whispered.

“She made her choice” Henry replied. “Now you have to make yours.”

\---------

Elizabeth didn’t get out of bed at all for the rest of the day. She knew that she would only get this weekend to deal with all of her emotions. After this she would have to make a choice. Either she continued as Secretary of State and forgot about running or she quit and ran for President. Either way there would be no room for her to be heartbroken at work. She was trying to get as much emotion out as possible now to prepare herself for when inevitably she had to face other people and explain what had happened.

“Hey babe” Henry said, walking into the bedroom. “Blake emailed over the article from that journalist. He thought it would be best if you read it now so that you would have time to come to terms with it before you have to see Daisy again.”

“What did she do” Elizabeth asked.

“You know that she thought she had your approval before she gave him this information” Henry reminded. “She had no reason not to trust Nadine speaking for you.”

Elizabeth reached out for the laptop and began reading the article. Henry watched her patiently from the edge of the bed. He had obviously pre-read it downstairs before letting her read it. Her hands trembled as she read the article. Clicking down in disbelief as she read more and more. She couldn’t wrap her head around everything she was reading. Nadine had set it up so not only did it dissuade any idea that something inappropriate was happening, but that Nadine looked like a broken person and Elizabeth was this wonderfully selfless person helping her. When she got to the quote from herself at the bottom of the article she slammed the laptop closed. Henry removed the laptop from her lap to make sure it didn’t get thrown in her anger.

“She set me up for an announcement to run” Elizabeth stammered. “She made herself out to be this emotional wreck in order to give me one last bit of good publicity before an announcement.”

“She loves you babe” Henry replied.

“No she doesn’t” Elizabeth snapped. 

“You don’t mean that,” Henry scolded.

“If she loved me she would be here right now” Elizabeth replied.

“She did this because she loves you, because she loves us” Henry reminded.

“She put words in my mouth” Elizabeth grumbled. “She made it sound like she was just anybody. ‘I would do anything to help my staff. Past or present, they’re all great people.’ She made herself nobody in my life.”

“She gave you the distance you needed to be clean when people started snooping around” Henry explained.

“She didn’t have the right” Elizabeth snapped.

The anger felt good. It felt so much better than the heartbreak and the pain. The anger felt like something she could grab a hold of and still breathe. It was solid and easy to understand. The anger was everything the heartbreak wasn’t. She grabbed the anger and took it to heart. If she wasn’t going to get to be happy then she was going to stay angry.

“I hate her,” Elizabeth whispered.

Henry quietly got up and left the room leaving Elizabeth to simmer in her newfound hold on life. Elizabeth couldn’t see his heartbreak through her effort just to survive. She needed to stay angry to survive. To run for President she was going to have to fight and for that she was going to have to have some fight left in her. Anger would give her fight and Henry would just have to accept it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine settles into her new life.

Nadine sat on her couch taking slow steady breaths. She was doing everything she could to keep her tears at bay. The movers had looked at her funny when she had stood watching them move in her belongings with tears running down her face. She didn’t know how to explain to strangers that she was giving up her whole life and her heart was breaking. Now she was trying to push herself to hold onto some semblance of sanity. She had done all of this for a reason. She had done this for Elizabeth and she didn’t regret it. 

Looking at all her boxes she was actually impressed with herself. Most of her old things like furniture and keepsakes had still been at her condo which made it easy to have the movers collect those without drawing much attention. She had slipped some of her things out of the house the day before she left while everyone was out. Her books and important papers were easy to remove without anyone noticing for one night. The last thing she had packed was her clothes. She had sent Henry and Elizabeth to bed earlier than her and when she was certain they were asleep she had snuck up and shoved everything into boxes. She was as quiet as she could possibly be and had been proud of herself when she had been able to not wake either of them up. The movers had come to the back door in the wee hours of the morning to grab the boxes. In under seventy-two hours she had packed up an entire life and disappeared. 

Her new apartment was smaller than the condo she had, but she wanted it that way. She knew that it was going to feel strange to be alone after three years of having people around her all the time. The small apartment filled to the brim with her things would hopefully help her keep sane while she figured out how to be alone again. She had plenty of money saved that she really didn’t need to work in order to pay for the apartment or anything else she would need. She knew that she would eventually find something to do as it was unlikely she would be able to sit and do nothing for long. For now though she wanted to leave as little trace as she possibly could because she figured Elizabeth would struggle to not look for her. The less information that could link her to this new life the easier it would be for Elizabeth. So until the election she would just be an old retired spinster. Maybe she would get a cat to help sell it. The thought made her laugh.

She was going to make this work. Nadine got up from the couch and went to the nearest box and began unpacking. It didn’t matter that it was one in the morning. She was going to unpack until everything had a home or she passed out whichever came first. She was going to get through this; she just had to convince her heart first.

\---------

Finding a lawyer she could trust in the semi-rural area she had moved to had proven more difficult than she had anticipated. She had spent most of her life in D.C. where you couldn’t throw a rock without hitting at least two lawyers. She was technically a lawyer; she just didn’t practice law. The woman she had found was around her age and focused on estate law. Nadine needed to set up a new will and she needed to set up her health directives in case anything happened to her. She hadn’t bothered with any of it when she was still living with Henry and Elizabeth because everything was in her sister’s name and her sister knew about her relationship and knew she really wanted Henry and Elizabeth to make all the decisions and to receive everything if she died. Now she would need to make sure everything was in writing and was legally binding.

“This is quite the peculiar set of documents you drafted here Ms.Tolliver” the lawyer, Sarah McLain, pointed out.

“I know that some of these things may seem like odd requests and I know that they need some polishing to make sure everything is legally binding, but everything in there is accurate” Nadine explained.

“So you want to place me as your I.C.E. contact, but your real I.C.E. contact will be a Blake Moran. Is that correct” Sarah asked.

“Yes” Nadine replied.

“But he won’t have power of attorney for your affairs or for medical decisions” Sarah questioned.

“No, he is just the one who will most easily be able to contact the two people who I want listed as my powers of attorney” Nadine explained.

“And I see you left those names blank in the document. Is there a reason why” Sarah asked.

“I need to know that everything I say here and all these documents will remain just between me and you. Not even your aides can see these documents'' Nadine implored.

“You have attorney client privilege…” Sarah began.

“I’m not asking for attorney client privilege. I’m asking for more than that. I need to know that you will never let anybody see these documents unless it is one hundred percent necessary” Nadine explained.

Sarah looked at her curiously. She stared back at the documents and pondered over them for a minute. 

“Alright I promise to keep these separate from my other client papers so that I am the only one who handles them” Sarah agreed.

Nadine took a deep breath and looked intensely at Sarah. She was about to let Sarah be the only person who could tie her back to D.C. and to Elizabeth and Henry. It had taken her three months to find and trust this woman and she knew this was the right choice. There was nothing left to do but take the leap and trust her.

“I want my medical power of attorney to be listed as Henry McCord and my legal power of attorney as Elizabeth McCord” Nadine said in one breath.

There was a long pause after Nadine said Elizabeth’s name. She could see Sarah processing everything and she could understand how surprising it would be. Nadine wouldn’t be surprised if Sarah threw her out thinking she was some kind of crazy person.

“Elizabeth McCord” Sarah stammered. “As in the woman running for President?”

“Yes” Nadine replied simply.

Sarah looked at Nadine critically. Nadine fought the urge to squirm in her seat as Sarah inspected her. She had to remind herself that she had stared down heads of state. nShe wasn’t sure what the other woman was thinking, but she really hoped she would say something soon.

“I recognize you,” Sarah announced.

Nadine looked at her sheepishly. She had changed her appearance a bit just in case anybody would recognize her. She had spent the last twenty years as the right hand woman to two powerful people and she had been in more news broadcasts and official photos than she could count. Most people probably wouldn’t be able to place her, but there was no guarantee that nobody would recognize her. She obviously didn’t wear professional clothes anymore which did a lot to change the way she looked. Though the thing that really helped distinguish her from the Nadine who lived in D.C. was that she had dyed her hair grey. Her hair had been going grey for years, but shortly after she moved she had gone to a salon and had them die it grey so that she could go naturally gray quicker. She was still her in the mirror just softer.

“Yes, I used to work for Secretary McCord,” Nadine offered.

“Am I right to assume that there is more to it than that” Sarah questioned.

Despite herself Nadine felt tears fill her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but she felt one escape down her cheek which she wiped away quickly.

“You don’t have to answer,” Sarah offered. “I’ll keep your secret.”

The rest of the meeting had gone well and everything had been hashed out and Sarah had agreed to redraw the papers so that they were complete and then have them notarized with a friend who could be trusted to keep things confidential.

“How do you know this notary won’t say anything” Nadine asked.

Sarah looked at her and smiled. She looked almost sad behind her smile and Nadine felt like she understood.

“She’s my girlfriend, but we can’t be out together,” Sarah explained. “She’ll keep your secret.”

Without thinking about it Nadine reached across the desk and grabbed one of Sarah's hands. She gave it a small squeeze.

“Thank you,” Nadine said, pulling her hand back.

“Does anyone know you are living here” Sarah asked.

Nadine looked at Sarah before quickly looking down at her lap to hide the tears that once again filled her eyes.

“You don’t have to be completely alone” Sarah offered. “If you need someone to talk to I’m here.”

\---------

Nadine ended up becoming good friends with Sarah. They made a habit of getting coffee once a week at first. That quickly turned into dinner and wine at different restaurants. Before long they were going to each other's places for late night wine drinking and talking. For Nadine it was like having a piece of both Elizabeth and her sister with her. Sarah was funny and kind like her sister and she was intelligent and wise like Elizabeth. Sarah made her feel like she would be able to survive being separated from Henry and Elizabeth. She didn’t know how long she was going to stay away, but she knew she wouldn’t return until Elizabeth had the chance to reach her dreams. She also knew there was no guarantee that when she did return that Elizabeth and Henry would take her back.

The best thing about her friendship with Sarah had not been all of the fun times, but the times when they had leaned on each other. Sarah had been there when Nadine finally lost her battle with her heartbreak and cried for three days straight. Sarah had taken care of Nadine until she was back to some semblance of herself. Nadine had helped Sarah through countless nights of tears over not being able to live openly with her girlfriend. Together they were keeping each other afloat and it meant the world to Nadine. She had never had a best friend. She had her sister who she was close with, but she wasn’t a best friend. She had Elizabeth and Henry, but they weren’t just her best friends they were the other parts of her soul. 

With Sarah’s support and friendship Nadine knew that she would get through this. She would get through this. Elizabeth would be President and it would all be worth it. Elizabeth was going to do amazing things in The White House and she couldn’t wait to watch it happen. It would all be worth it to see Elizabeth change the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry opens up and Elizabeth and Henry support each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have added two more chapters so now instead of 13 chapters there are 15. I believe this is the final number.

Eleven Months After Nadine Left

Holding onto her anger had fueled Elizabeth through the campaign. She had made it clear to everyone that she didn’t want any mention of Nadine. When she went back to work after Nadine left she had made it clear that they were going to move forward like nothing happened. She knew her team had been walking on eggshells around her, but she wouldn’t let herself think about it. She knew if she started to let her anger go all there would be was pain. In eleven months there wasn’t a day that went by that it felt any easier than it had that first weekend.

The election was in three weeks and they were really buckling down. Mike B. had her traveling all over the country campaigning. She was exhausted and she was trying her best to keep going even when she was starting to have some doubts. The polls were looking good, but she still couldn’t believe that there might be a chance that she would win. It all felt extremely surreal and she tried to just think of it all as another day at work. The hardest part had been that Henry had not been out on the campaign trail with her. There had been a lot of discussion about it, but Henry had been adamant that he would only go to a few events closer to D.C. She wanted him to be with her, but she knew she had to respect his wishes.

This weekend the team was sending her away for a break. She had a meltdown during a campaign meeting the week before and the team had agreed that it would be best if she and Henry went away somewhere to regroup. She didn’t like feeling handled by her team, but when Henry agreed with them she had acquiesced. She was actually looking forward to a little break. They were going to a cabin in Vermont to relax and do nothing for two whole days. It would be the first time they were going away just the two of them in years. It was the first vacation without Nadine and she was trying extremely hard not to think about it.

“Oh babe this cabin is beautiful” Henry remarked as they walked through the small cabin.

It was a beautiful cabin. It was out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing but trees. The cabin was small, but it had huge windows that let you look out over a beautiful view of trees and mountains. She stood in front of the windows and looked out.

“Hey babe come look at the bedroom” Henry called from the other room.

Elizabeth stayed rooted to the spot looking out at the trees. After a while she felt Henry come up behind her and slip his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his chest and he placed a kiss on her neck.

“You okay babe” Henry asked.

“She would love this” Elizabeth whispered.

She didn’t have to say who she was talking about. She knew that Henry knew when he lowered his chin to her shoulder and buried his head in her neck. She could feel the anger slipping away and she tried to hold onto it, but she just couldn’t anymore. The pain flooded in and her heart ached. She rested her head against Henry’s and let the tears slip down her face. It hurt more than anything she had ever experienced to miss Nadine this much, but she was realizing she needed to feel it. She couldn’t stay angry forever and Nadine didn’t deserve it. At least she had Henry; Nadine didn’t have either of them.

“Everything feels empty without her” Elizabeth sniffled.

Elizabeth could feel the wetness from Henry’s tears soaking her shirt and she turned in their embrace to pull him to her. She held him tight, rubbing his back gently. 

“Oh Henry I’m sorry” Elizabeth breathed. “I haven’t been here for you and I’m so sorry.”

Henry’s sobs tore at Elizabeth’s heart. In all the months that she was holding onto her anger and banning any discussion of Nadine she had never thought about how that was affecting Henry. He loved Nadine as much as he loved her and she hadn’t thought about it at all. She had been so focused on her own heartbreak she had never stopped to think about his.

“I miss her,” Henry sobbed.

\---------

Sex was different without Nadine. It wasn’t that they hadn’t had sex just the two of them while they were in a relationship with Nadine, but it had been different. Even if it had just been the two of them there was always the knowledge that they could share it with Nadine whenever they wanted. Since Nadine left Elizabeth had been keeping herself purposefully busy, which wasn’t difficult when you’re running for President. Now it was just the two of them in the cabin and there was no excuse for not facing what was missing in their bed and in their life.

They were lying facing each other in bed and Henry was gently stroking her cheek. She closed the gap between them and placed a gentle kiss on Henry’s lips. It felt good to be this close to him again. She had pushed him away for so long that it felt like she couldn’t breathe when he touched her. She missed him.

“Babe, we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Henry whispered.

“I’ve missed you” Elizabeth replied. “I want to feel you again.”

Elizabeth kissed Henry again more passionately and Henry took it as an invitation and pulled her tight to him. They kissed until they were both breathless as their hands rediscovered each other's bodies. They moved slow making sure they were both present in the moment. Every touch felt new and different and Elizabeth was embarrassed at how much she was having to fight her desire to cry. When they had removed all of their clothes she straddled Henry and pushed him inside. It felt amazing to have Henry fill her again. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed this connection. They moved slowly towards their climaxes and when they both came Elizabeth collapsed onto Henry’s chest.

“Babe” Henry whispered into her hair.

“I love you” Elizabeth whispered.

“I love you” Henry responded.

“She’ll come back someday right” Elizabeth asked.

“I don’t know,” Henry answered. “I hope so.”

\---------

“I think you should read this,” Henry said as he walked into the bedroom.

They had just gotten home from their weekend in Vermont and they were feeling more connected than they had in months. Henry sat down next to her on the bed and handed her a folded up letter. She recognized the writing before she read anything. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“What is this” Elizabeth asked.

“It’s the letter that Nadine left for me that day,” Henry replied.

With shaking hands Elizabeth slowly unfolded the letter. She could tell that Henry had folded and unfolded the letter many times as the paper was well worn in the creases and her heart hurt for him. He had truly been on his own this whole time and she vowed she wouldn’t let him feel that way anymore.

_Henry,_

_Without you I never would have had these three beautiful years with you and Elizabeth. You showed me how love could be and that happiness was truly an option for me. Trusting Elizabeth had been easy, but trusting you had taken time. You were so patient and loving and without that I never would have gotten to have this happiness. So now I need you to trust me and be patient again._

_I have to leave. We both know that is the only way that Elizabeth will get to be President. If I stay she will eventually have to choose between me or the Presidency and I won’t make her make that choice. I don’t know if I’m more afraid that she would choose me or choose the Presidency, but I won’t make her choose. I’m going to disappear so that she never has to choose._

_She’s going to be mad at me for a long time. She’s going to hate me and she might rant and rave and say hurtful things. You have to let her do it. She’ll have to hold that anger to get through the campaign. You’ll have to remember that deep down she loves us both. Try to find someone to talk to. Don’t let yourself slip away to save Elizabeth. It’s enough that one of us sacrifices ourselves for this dream._

_I will love you and Elizabeth for the rest of my life. Take care of our girl for me._

_Love,_  
_Nay_

Elizabeth clutched the letter to her chest and felt Henry wrap his arm around her shoulder.

“She knew I was going to try and hate her and she still did it” Elizabeth said.

“She loves us babe” Henry explained. “She knows us better than anyone else.”

Elizabeth snuggled into Henry’s side and wrapped her arm across his stomach.

“I’m sorry I left you alone” Elizabeth apologized.

“I knew you were just trying to survive,” Henry replied.

“Did you find someone to talk to like she told you to” Elizabeth asked.

“Blake” Henry responded.

“Blake” Elizabeth questioned.

“He misses her too,” Henry explained. “She was like a mother to him and she left him just as in the dark as she did us. She left him a letter, but just like for us, it doesn’t feel like enough.”

“Do you think she knows how much we all miss her” Elizabeth asked.

“No, I think she probably thinks we’ll move on without her” Henry replied honestly.

Elizabeth wiped a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

“I don’t think I’ll ever move on from loving her” Elizabeth whispered.

“Me either” Henry replied, kissing Elizabeth on the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine watches Elizabeth get sworn in as President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter helps explain where the title comes from.
> 
> Also this feels like a short chapter so sorry about that.

Three Months Later

“Are you going to watch the inauguration” Sarah asked.

“Of course I am,” Nadine responded.

“Do you want me to come over and watch with you” Sarah offered.

“No you have work” Nadine replied. “I’ll be fine. I’m so happy for her. She’s going to do amazing things for the country.”

Nadine took a sip of her coffee and looked at Sarah who was giving her a skeptical look. They had spent a lot of time talking about the election and then the inauguration. It had felt good to be able to feel somewhat connected to it. There was no one else she could talk to about any of the political stuff and even though she knew Sarah didn’t understand all of it she let her talk. Nadine was grateful for that. She had always known that Elizabeth would be President, but she had thought she would be there to support her. She didn’t realize how much it would actually hurt to watch from the stands.

“I promise I’m fine,” Nadine emphasized. 

"Well I'm just a phone call away and so is Maddie" Sarah offered.

"I'll be fine," Nadine replied. "I'm looking forward to it."

\----------

Nadine wasn’t fine at all. She realized that as soon as she started watching the coverage of the inauguration. As they showed the people filling in the seats behind where Elizabeth would stand to take the oath she recognized so many people. She wanted to be there, she wanted to be sitting there to support Elizabeth. The pain was overwhelming her as she thought about everything she had given up. She picked up her phone and called Sarah.

“Hey Nadine,” Sarah said through the phone.

There was a long pause where Nadine tried to hold herself together to talk, but failed.

“I’m not fine,” Nadine sobbed.

“It’s okay,” Sarah cooed. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Your office isn’t that close” Nadine questioned.

“I’m not in the office,” Sarah explained. “I’m around the corner at Starbucks.”

Nadine started to sob in earnest and Sarah hung up the phone. True to her word Sarah was there in under five minutes. She came in without knocking and wrapped Nadine up in a tight hug. Nadine clung to her like if she let go she might disappear. It was all hitting her so hard that she didn’t know if she was even breathing. She had given up her whole life to give this moment to Elizabeth. She was so happy and so sad all at the same time and she didn't know how to cope with that. Sarah just held her and whispered comforting things.

“They’re starting,” Sarah whispered. “Why don’t you sit up and watch. You know you don’t want to miss it.”

They watched in silence. Nadine never let go of Sarah’s hand as she watched Elizabeth get sworn in with Henry by her side. She could see the kids in the background and that brought on a new wave of tears that she brushed away with the tissues Sarah gave her. She had never been prouder of anyone in her entire life than she was of Elizabeth in this moment. When Elizabeth had started to speak it felt like Nadine was holding her breath. Elizabeth had always been such a great speaker and she could listen to her forever. Matt had done an excellent job on the speech, though she could tell Elizabeth had a heavy hand in it. She could always tell when Elizabeth had meddled in a speech.

“A friend once said to me” Elizabeth was saying on the TV. “‘The older I get, the greater power I seem to have to help the world; I am like a snowball - the further I am rolled the more I gain.’”

Nadine let out a loud sob that startled both herself and Sarah before she covered her mouth.

“I don’t know if she thought I wouldn’t recognize that as being Susan B. Anthony or if she was just testing me” Elizabeth continued. “Either way it feels true to my life. The older I get the more opportunities I receive to help the world. So thank you for giving me the opportunity to do more good and I hope I hold up my end of the deal.”

Everything that was said after that felt like a blur. Nadine knew that was put in the speech specifically for her. The whole bit sounded exactly like Elizabeth. She knew that Matt wouldn’t have known any of that and even if he had he wouldn’t have written it that way.

“You were that friend” Sarah questioned when the speech was over.

“It was one of the first really rough days after we had started dating” Nadine began. “We were sitting, the three of us, in the living room at their house. A diplomat had berated me in front of the press about my age and a couple less than appropriate things. Henry and Elizabeth were trying to cheer me up and I was trying to convince them that I was fine. I said that quote to brush them off and it made Elizabeth crack up laughing. She called me snowball for months after that. I always knew she knew it was a quote and not my own words, but we never talked about it.”

“Your relationship is obviously still very important to her,” Sarah comforted.

“I…” Nadine began shaking her head.

“Nadine, she included an inside joke she only shares with you and Henry in her inaugural address. This speech will be recorded in history and she took time to make sure you would know that she was still thinking about you” Sarah explained.

“She’s an amazing woman” Nadine whispered.

\----------

“What’s this” Nadine asked.

She was at Sarah’s house for dinner. Sarah was in the kitchen finishing up and Nadine was sitting on the couch. There was a rectangular package wrapped in red paper sitting on the coffee table. At the question Sarah poked her head in and looked at her.

“It’s a present,” Sarah laughed. “Open it.”

“Why did you get me a present” Nadine asked. “You already got me something for Christmas and it’s not my birthday.”

“Just open it” Sarah yelled from the kitchen.

Nadine slowly and methodically unwrapped the present, careful not to rip the paper. She set it aside and lifted the tape on the box. Sarah came in and sighed.

“You know you don’t have to be quite so methodical” Sarah teased.

Nadine rolled her eyes and lifted the lid off the box. She removed a layer of tissue paper and revealed a beautiful wooden picture frame. Etched across the bottom was the Susan B. Anthony quote. Tears sprung to Nadine’s eyes and she covered her face with one hand while she tucked the frame to her chest with the other. She felt Sarah sit next to her on the couch and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey I didn’t mean to make you cry” Sarah said.

“It’s so beautiful,” Nadine said, taking a deep breath and looking at the frame again.

“I’m the only person who is ever in your apartment and I know you have pictures of the three of you somewhere” Sarah began. “I think it’s time you framed one and kept it out where you can see it. It will do you some good.”

“I’ve never had a picture of the three of us on display before” Nadine replied.

“Not even when you all lived together” Sarah asked.

“No,” Nadine said, turning away. “There were always too many people in and out of the house. We couldn’t risk the wrong person seeing a picture.”

“I’m sorry” Sarah said. “It must have been hard to always live in fear of someone finding out.”

“Not as hard as it is to be without them” Nadine whispered.

Sarah rubbed her hand up and down Nadine’s back. 

“Will you ever go back” Sarah asked.

“Maybe when she’s done with her terms in office” Nadine replied. “But by then I’ll have been gone nine years. Nine years is a long time and I don’t know that they will feel the same way then that they did last time I saw them.”

“I think they will,” Sarah encouraged.

Sarah pulled Nadine into a quick hug and then got up and went back into the kitchen to bring dinner out. Nadine gently set the frame back in the box and left it on the coffee table. She sat at the table with Sarah and looked at her.

“I know you and Maddie have your reasons for not being public with your relationship, but I think you shouldn’t waste time you could be happy together” Nadine announced.

Sarah looked up at her surprised. Nadine had never commented negatively on Sarah’s situation with her girlfriend.

“You know we can't,” Sarah said.

“I know that I can’t be with Elizabeth and Henry because of her career,” Nadine offered. “You and Maddie could be together. Neither of your careers would be affected. Neither of you are married. All that’s standing between the two of you and happiness is being afraid to tell your families. If you can have true happiness you should reach for it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Henry before the Inauguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the last chapter helped you all see the meaning behind the title of this piece.
> 
> In the words of the wisest snowman we all know:
> 
> "Some People Are Worth Melting For" Olaf from Frozen

The Night Before The Inauguration

Elizabeth and Henry were sitting on the couch together while the rest of the team worked in different areas of the living room and dining room. Elizabeth had wanted to have the whole team nearby so that she knew everything was under control. Matt was still finishing the speech and Daisy was working on some publicity pieces. Blake and Jay were working on something else that Elizabeth hadn’t even bothered to ask about. Elizabeth had nothing to do other than enjoy her last night of calm before four years of stress and possibly eight. 

“Babe, you ready for tomorrow” Henry asked so only Elizabeth could hear.

“Yeah, I think I am,” Elizabeth answered. “I can’t believe we did it.”

“I always knew you would,” Henry said, kissing her on the top of the head.

Elizabeth cuddled into Henry’s side and let her head rest on his shoulder. She could feel herself falling asleep, but she wanted to stay awake until Matt had finished the speech. She wanted to read the speech a couple of times before bed so that she could read it fresh in the morning.

Matt sighed from across the room and Elizabeth sat up. She was glad that the couch faced away from the dining room table where he was sitting so he couldn’t see her roll her eyes. She knew he was struggling to tie the speech off and she was getting a little frustrated. She wanted it done so that she could go to bed and it wasn’t like he hadn’t had months to write it.

“What is it Matt” Elizabeth asked from the couch.

“It’s nothing ma’am” Matt replied.

Henry tugged Elizabeth back down into him and kissed her forehead.

“He’ll get there,” Henry encouraged. “He’s just doubting himself.”

“It’s the biggest speech of my career” Elizabeth whispered. “I just want to have it done so I can go to bed.”

“Maybe you should just go to bed and you can go over it in the morning” Henry suggested.

“No, I want to look at tonight,” Elizabeth replied.

Matt sighed again and Elizabeth sat back up turning on the couch so she could see Matt.

“Matt,” Elizabeth said with warning.

“Do we really have to include this Susan B. Anthony bit” Matt asked, sighing again.

“Yes” Elizabeth snapped. “Make it work.”

“But it doesn’t really go with the rest of the speech” Matt complained.

Elizabeth stood up and rounded the couch towards the table.

“I told you from the beginning that I wanted to include that” Elizabeth yelled. “Just put it in there like I asked.”

“I know but…” Matt continued.

“Seriously Matt just do your job” Elizabeth screamed.

Henry had gotten up from the couch and was now standing behind Elizabeth. He put his hand on her back.

“Babe” Henry interrupted.

“There are a dozen people I could have gotten to write this speech for me” Elizabeth continued.

“Elizabeth” Henry interrupted again.

“Hell I could have written the damn speech” Elizabeth screamed.

“Elizabeth” Henry said more sternly.

“Why can’t you just do the one thing I said I needed” Elizabeth continued.

Henry grabbed her and turned her towards him.

“Elizabeth that’s enough” Henry yelled.

Elizabeth was shaking and Henry kept a strong grip on her shoulders as he looked at her. She was so mad she wanted to keep screaming. Looking at Henry she could tell she stepped over the line.

“I think I need to go to bed,” Elizabeth whispered.

Henry kissed her forehead and let her go. Without raising her eyes from the ground Elizabeth walked past a stunned Daisy and Matt and went upstairs.

“Henry I…” Matt started. 

Henry put his hand up to stop him. Henry waited until he heard the sound of the bedroom door closing upstairs before he leaned against the back of one of the chairs.

“One day Matt you’re going to have to learn when enough is enough” Henry sighed.

“I always bounce things off of her with the speeches” Matt defended.

“After all these years you would think you would be able to read her better” Henry pointed out.

“I was just doing what I always do,” Matt argued. 

“Has she ever asked you to specifically include a bit like this” Henry asked calmly.

“Well no, but…” Matt began.

“It’s for Nadine,” Henry explained.

There was a long pause in the room where the others looked at each other nervously. 

“I didn’t know,” Matt mumbled.

“Jesus Matt the one time she brings up anything to do with Nadine and you have to make it difficult” Daisy scolded.

“Now don’t start going at each other” Henry scolded. “I need you all to work together to get this speech done. Elizabeth is about to become the President of the United States tomorrow. It is one of the most important days of her life and she is doing it without one of the most important people in her life. All she asked is that the quote bit be included in the speech. Do your jobs.”

\----------

Henry stayed downstairs until Matt and the team had finished the speech. He read it over with the team before sending them home. They were all feeling properly chastised and Henry didn’t feel bad about it. Though he did stop Blake before he left to check in with him. Blake missed Nadine too and he didn’t want Blake to think that he and Elizabeth didn’t notice that.

Elizabeth was still awake when he got upstairs. She was already in bed and the lights were off, but he could see that she was just laying there with her eyes open. He got changed and climbed in bed next to her turning on his side so that he could see her. She scooted forward and buried her face in his chest. Henry brought his arms around her and held her tight.

“I have to apologize to Matt,” Elizabeth whispered.

“They all went home,” Henry explained. “The speech is finished and I think it looks good.”

“I want to read it,” Elizabeth said.

“You can read it in the morning,” Henry explained. “You need to sleep.”

“Was Matt upset” Elizabeth asked.

“I talked to all of them,” Henry began. “They understood and they all worked together to make sure the speech was what you wanted.”

“I have a good team,” Elizabeth said.

Henry kissed the top of Elizabeth’s head. She pulled her head back so that she could look up at him. 

“Do you think she’ll be watching tomorrow” Elizabeth asked quietly.

“Of course she will,” Henry said.

“Do you think she’ll be proud of me” Elizabeth asked, tears forming in her eyes.

“I know she already is, and so am I,” Henry said, kissing Elizabeth on the lips.

Elizabeth kissed him back and they both deepened the kiss. When they broke for air Elizabeth giggled.

“I thought I needed to sleep” Elizabeth laughed.

“I’ve got an idea of how to tire you out” Henry whispered seductively.

Henry rolled on top of Elizabeth and slipped a knee between her legs. He began kissing her neck as she giggled and pulled at his t-shirt.

\---------

When Elizabeth opened her eyes the sun was just coming in through the window. Henry was curled up against her with his head on her shoulder. She felt so warm and comfortable she couldn’t believe she was going to have to stand out in the freezing cold for hours today. It was one of the few things she wasn’t looking forward to about the day. She had been working so hard to get to this point, but now that it was here it felt surreal. She pulled herself tighter around Henry and kissed the top of his head.

“Good morning Babe” Henry whispered into her chest.

“Good morning” Elizabeth whispered.

Henry kissed Elizabeth’s chest and snuggled tighter.

“You okay” Henry asked.

“Everything feels unreal” Elizabeth replied. “It feels like I’m going to wake up and this will all be a dream.”

“It’s all real babe” Henry said tilting his head up so he could place a kiss on Elizabeth’s neck.

“I don’t know whether that’s better or worse” Elizabeth replied.

“What do you mean” Henry asked, shifting so that he was face to face with her.

“If this is real then I’m going to be President today and that is everything I never knew I wanted” Elizabeth explained. “It also means that the woman I love is gone and that makes me want to wake up from all of this and be where we were before she left.”

“Babe” Henry cooed.

Elizabeth tucked into Henry’s chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach.

“No it’s okay” Elizabeth whispered. “I know this was what she wanted. She wanted me to have this chance. I’m doing this as much for her as I am doing it for myself.”

“It’s okay for you to miss her,” Henry replied.

“Do you miss her” Elizabeth asked.

“I miss her more than I could ever imagine possible,” Henry explained. “Other than you she is the only other woman I have loved with my whole heart. I miss her everyday.”

“I miss her everyday too” Elizabeth whispered. “She should be up there today with us.”

Henry disentangled himself from her and got up from the bed. Elizabeth looked at him startled by his rapid departure. Henry went to the dresser and dug around in one of his drawers and pulled something out and came back to sit next to her in the bed. He held out a small box to her and she opened it. Inside the box nestled in some tissue paper was Nadine’s small silver ring. She had worn it on her right pinky as long as Elizabeth had known her. She delicately pulled the ring from the box with shaking hands.

“How” Elizabeth whispered.

Henry grabbed her hands to steady them and slipped the ring onto Elizabeth’s pinky on her right hand.

“I found it in the ring holder by the kitchen sink the day after she left,” Henry replied. “I don’t think she meant to leave it behind, but I was glad I had something of hers.”

“You never told me,” Elizabeth said, admiring the ring on her finger.

“When I found it you were determined to be mad at her and I didn’t want you to do something we would both regret” Henry explained.

“Thank you for saving it for today,” Elizabeth cooed.

“Now she’ll be up there with us when you take the oath” Henry said pulling Elizabeth into himself and kissing the top of her head. “No one else will know, but she will.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens that almost makes Nadine give up her secret.

Three Years Later

Nadine had been repainting her apartment room by room for the better part of the last six months. The landlord hadn’t minded and was even appreciative of neither having to pay for it or find someone to do it. Nadine was happy because she had something to do to keep her occupied. She had managed to find a few volunteer things she enjoyed doing and she even did some freelancing work every now and again, but mostly she was bored. She had gotten the cat she had joked about when she first moved in. She had named the cat Heba and she had proven to be a good companion. Currently she sat in the hallway watching Nadine paint.

She had chosen a light leafy green color for her bedroom. She didn’t really know why she’d gone with that color, but when she was standing in the hardware store it was the one that had jumped out at her. She had two windows in her bedroom and she thought the color would make it look bright and airy. Her furniture was all dark brown so it would look great. All she would have to do was buy a new duvet for her bed and it would be like having an all new bedroom. She was actually really enjoying doing the redecoration thing. She had offered to do Sarah and Maddie’s place. Sarah had said she'd have to see how Nadine’s place turned out first.

Her phone rang in the living room and Nadine set the roller down and ran in to find it. Sarah’s picture was on the screen and she quickly picked it up putting it to her ear as she walked back to the bedroom.

“Hey Sarah,” Nadine said into the phone.

She put the phone on speaker and set it on the windowsill as she picked up the roller and began painting again.

“Hey,” Sarah said. “What are you doing?”

Sarah’s voice sounded funny and it made Nadine wonder what was going on. 

“I’m painting my bedroom,” Nadine replied. “Why?”

“Oh that’s nice” Sarah replied. “How much do you have left?”

“I've got one more wall before I’m done with the first coat” Nadine explained. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I was just going to come over and bring you lunch if that’s okay” Sarah said.

Nadine stopped rolling for a minute to stare at the phone. Sarah and she got together a lot, but not usually during the workday. 

“Aren’t you at work” Nadine asked.

“Yeah, but I’m taking the afternoon off” Sarah replied.

“You’re making me nervous,” Nadine said.

“I'm fine. I’ll be there in about thirty minutes,” Sarah said, hanging up the phone.

Nadine stood for a minute longer staring at her phone in confusion. There was definitely something going on and she had no idea what it could be. Usually if it was a problem with Maddie she would just come out and say it. If it was something else she would have told her over the phone. The only reason Nadine could think that Sarah wouldn't just tell her something was wrong was if she thought that Nadine would be really upset. Nadine tried to refocus on finishing painting the room, but her mind was wandering to worst case scenarios.

When Sarah’s knock on the door finally came Nadine had finished painting and was sitting nervously on the couch petting Heba. She rushed to the door and opened it for Sarah. She looked worried and as she lugged in a bag of food and set it on the table, Nadine knew something was wrong.

“What are you not telling me” Nadine said.

“Well hello” Sarah said. “Now why don’t we eat some lunch.”

“I don’t want to eat lunch,” Nadine demanded. “I want you to tell me what’s going on.”

“Lunch first,” Sarah instructed.

After nearly four years of knowing each other Nadine knew that Sarah wasn’t going to be pushed around. When Sarah had an order in which she wanted things to happen that was the order they happened in. She reluctantly sat down and they began eating the Chinese food that Sarah had brought. They both sat in silence and every once in a while Sarah would check something on her phone that Nadine couldn’t see from across the table. After twenty minutes they were done and Nadine dramatically crossed her chopsticks on the plate and pushed it to the center of the table.

“There, I’ve eaten,” Nadine announced. “Now tell me what’s going on.”

Sarah set her chopsticks down and came around to Nadine’s side of the table. She grabbed Nadine’s hand and gently led her to stand and walked over to the couch. She sat down dragging Nadine with her. She looked directly at Nadine while holding her hands and Nadine could feel her heart starting to race.

“They are reporting that there is a bomb on Air Force One which is currently flying over the middle of the country on its way back to D.C. from a trip in California” Sarah said in one breath.

Nadine’s world went blank. She could feel her breath catch in her chest and she pulled one of her hands away from Sarah and pressed it hard against her chest above her heart. 

“Is the President on the plane” Nadine asked in a whisper.

“Yes,” Sarah replied. “As is Henry and there are some reports that one of the children might also be there.”

Deep down Nadine knew that it was only called Air Force One when Elizabeth was on the plane, she didn't know why she asked. The fact that Henry was there too made it so unreal. Which one of the kids was on the plane? Could she lose all the people she loved in one moment? Was she really going to lose someone else on a plane? Her brain was screaming questions and statements and thoughts. She looked at Sarah and watched as her vision slowly darkened and then there was nothing.

\---------

When Nadine’s eyes fluttered open again it took her a second to realize what had happened. She was looking up into the eyes of a very concerned Sarah. In an instant she remembered what Sarah had told her. She tried to sit up quickly, but Sarah’s hands went to her shoulders to hold her down.

“Take it slow,” Sarah instructed.

Nadine relaxed and took a few deep breaths. Sarah then gently helped Nadine sit up. Nadine immediately reached past Sarah for the remote and turned on the TV. She quickly flipped to the news and the screen lit up with pictures of Air Force One. The newscaster was discussing the report of a bomb being on the plane and Nadine dropped the remote.

“I need my phone,” Nadine said, getting off the couch.

“What do you need your phone for” Sarah asked following Nadine closely.

Nadine grabbed her phone and unlocked it quickly swiping through.

“Nadine, what are you doing” Sarah asked, reaching for the phone.

“I need to call somebody who knows more,” Nadine said.

Sarah successfully pulled the phone out of Nadine’s hand and held it away from her.

“You don’t mean that,” Sarah said. “You’ll be mad at yourself after this is all over if you break your secret over nothing. There’s no way you’re going to get through to anybody who knows anything anyway.”

Nadine knew Sarah was right and she lost the adrenaline she had. She felt the tears stream down her face before the first sob escaped. Sarah slipped Nadine’s phone in her pocket and wrapped Nadine in her arms. Nadine clung tightly to Sarah as Sarah slowly walked Nadine back to the couch. Nadine laid comfortably against Sarah as she pulled herself together again. As she came back to herself she listened to the newscaster and watched the screen. Sarah held her tight until she felt Nadine begin to pull away. Nadine sat up a little and slumped against the back of the couch. She tucked a throw pillow against her chest and then pulled her legs up. She curled into a small ball and watched the news explain everything that was happening. Sarah sat next to her and calmly rubbed Nadine’s back. Heba jumped up and laid between Nadine and Sarah and Nadine gently rubbed her fur to calm herself. 

\--------

Three hours of sitting on the couch watching similar information repeated over and over again was beginning to wear on Nadine. She hadn’t uncurled from her position once and was just watching the TV uninterrupted. Sarah had stayed with her and had kept at least one hand on her at all times. Heba seemed to sense that something was wrong because she too hadn’t left Nadine’s side. Their presence was helping Nadine stay somewhat connected to her current location. 

Sarah got up from the couch and Nadine didn’t bother to watch where she was going. She was scared to remove her eyes from the screen. She thought if she stopped paying attention even for a second she might miss something important. She needed to know that Elizabeth and Henry were going to be okay. Sarah came back to the couch with a glass of water. She placed a hand gently on Nadine’s hand.

“Here drink some water Nadine” Sarah instructed.

Nadine didn’t respond; she just stared intently at the TV screen. Sarah grabbed her hand and pulled it to her own lap.

“Nadine” Sarah pushed. “Nadine, look at me.”

Nadine looked at Sarah and took a deep breath. Sarah lifted the glass up to Nadine.

“Drink some water please,” Sarah requested.

Nadine took the glass with a shaky hand and took small sips of the water. Sarah kept a hand gently on the bottom of the glass to help Nadine steady it. When Nadine couldn’t tolerate anymore Sarah took the glass back. Even that little amount of water made Nadine sick to her stomach. She felt so sick she wished she could just go to sleep and wake up when everything was over, but at the same time she couldn’t look away from the screen. 

“It appears that Air Force One is going to try and land at a remote airstrip which they believe is just long enough to support the plane's landing needs” the newscaster announced. “There is still no news as to whether the bomb has been defused.”

Nadine and Sarah’s attention snapped back to the screen. Nadine didn’t understand how they were getting the view they were, but somehow they had a live camera on Air Force One. She assumed that some news helicopter was really pushing the rule book to get his shot, but she couldn’t help but be appreciative. Nadine reached out and grabbed Sarah’s hand tightly. Sarah put the glass down on the coffee table and scooted towards Nadine. She wrapped an arm around Nadine’s shoulder and gripped the other one comfortingly. 

“It appears they are making their decent,” the newscaster announced.

The plane looked like it did any other time it landed and if you didn’t know what was going on you wouldn’t be able to tell something was wrong. The plane touched down heavy and Nadine held her breath and it tried to slow by the end of the runway. It became obvious that it wasn’t going to stop in time and she squeezed Sarah’s hand hard as the plane slid off the end of the runway into the gravel. Dust went everywhere obscuring some of the view of the plane. The dust obscured the plane for a few minutes. When the plane finally became more visible it looked relatively intact. Nadine let out a deep breath and loosened her grip on Sarah.

“It appears that Air Force One has officially landed” the newscaster began. “Although they did overshoot the…”

The newscaster stopped talking as the video of Air Force One lit up with a ball of fire as shrapnel flew everywhere. The video from the helicopter cut out and left the newscaster gaping.

“It appears that there has been some sort of explosion on Air Force One. We have no information coming to us and we are trying to get the video back from our helicopter correspondents” the newscaster explained.

Nadine screamed and began to shake and tears streamed down her face. She knew her mouth was open and she knew she wasn’t breathing, but she couldn’t seem to make herself do anything about it. Heba jumped off the couch and fled from the room. Sarah shifted her body so that she was in front of Nadine. She had her hands on both of Nadine’s shoulders and she was rubbing up and down her arms rapidly.

“Nadine take a breath” Sarah instructed. “You need to take a breath.”

She wanted to obey, but she couldn’t seem to do it. Her lungs burned with the lack of oxygen, but the pain was just a drop in the bucket compared to the pain in her heart. Elizabeth and Henry were probably dead. One of her children could be dead. Blake could be dead. She didn't want to breathe anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth experiences an emergency on Air Force One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay what I did this morning was mean. Here's a special treat...you get the next chapter. I couldn't make you wait two days to find out what happened.

The agent coming up to her had a stern look on his face which told Elizabeth that something serious was happening. If there was one thing she had learned since becoming President it was that when someone had that look on their face it was going to be a long day. She had really hoped that this would be an easy day as she was hoping to get some rest after the campaign trip in California. She got up and left Henry and Alison to meet with the agent in the hallway.

“Ma’am there is a situation developing” the agent said calmly.

Elizabeth edged further away from the others to ensure they couldn’t hear anything.

“There has been a report that there is a bomb on Air Force One” the agent announced. “We are searching the plane now and we will report if we find something.”

“Is the threat deemed credible” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes ma’am” the agents replied. “It is considered an extremely credible threat.”

“Keep me updated” Elizabeth said before she rejoined her family.

“Everything okay” Henry asked.

“Yep,” Elizabeth replied, trying to keep her face neutral. She wouldn’t bother worrying them until she had more information.

An hour went by before she saw the agent coming back. His face looked more concerned this time and she quickly got up and joined him in the hallway a good distance from the others.

“What’s the news” Elizabeth asked.

“We have located the device ma’am” the agent replied. “We have begun coordinating with those on the ground to work through our options. As of right now we have a live explosive on board large enough to take the plane out of the sky with a zero percent survival rate.”

Questions were racing through Elizabeth’s mind and she was doing everything she could to try and stay professional. She was the President of The United States she had to stay completely in control of her emotions. 

“What is the current next step” Elizabeth asked.

“An expert is evaluating the bomb based on a picture that one of the agents took when we found the device to see if it is viable to talk someone on board through the process of defusing the bomb” the agent explained.

“Please keep me informed of any decisions being made” Elizabeth said before dismissing the agent again.

Slowly she walked back over to Henry and Alison and sat down.

“Noodle, can you go and get Blake for me” Elizabeth asked.

Alison got up and left the room in search of Blake. Henry looked at Elizabeth suspiciously, but she refused to make eye contact. When Alison returned with Blake she gestured for them to close the door and they both sat down.

“I have to tell you something and I will understand if you’re upset, but please remember we all have to remain calm” Elizabeth instructed. “There is a bomb onboard the plane. They have located it and they are in the beginning steps of how to deal with it. As of right now we are waiting for information before we can proceed.”

Blake sat back in his chair and his face looked blank. Alison’s face was crumpled and her eyes were filling with tears.

“Are we going to die” Alison asked shakily.

Elizabeth reached across and grabbed Alison’s hand and pulled her out of her chair and into her lap. Alison cuddled in close to Elizabeth and Elizabeth held her as tight as she could. 

“Oh Noodle” Elizabeth cooed. “They are going to do everything they can to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Henry came out of his stupor and got off his chair to kneel down next to Elizabeth’s chair. He wrapped his arms around both Elizabeth and Alison and nestled his head in with theirs. 

\--------

It was another hour and a half and a few scattered updates before a decision was made. They had no way of defusing the bomb in the air, but they believed it stable enough to survive a landing. People were being moved to the safest places in the plane for an emergency landing and the area around and above the bomb were being cleared completely. They believed with the new precautions the survival rate even if the bomb exploded would be high. However, they were landing on an airstrip that wasn’t as long as Air Force One needed and there was a good chance that this was going to be a rough landing.

Elizabeth, Henry, Alison, and Blake were all together in one section along with several secret service agents. The plan was that there would be a motorcade and ambulances waiting at the airport and as soon as the plane landed the four of them would be removed from the plane immediately. They wanted to get Elizabeth as far away from the bomb as possible as fast as possible. As soon as they were on the ground the four of them would be placed in the motorcade and driven to safety. Alison sat in the seat between Henry and Elizabeth and both her parents held her hands tightly.

The landing was bumpier than anything that Elizabeth had ever experienced. Even when she was with the company and went to the Middle East she hadn’t felt a landing like this. She felt the moment they slipped from the airstrip to the gravel and Alison screamed. Elizabeth held her hand as tight as possible hoping that she was providing some amount of comfort. She felt like her body was functioning on some sort of auto pilot she didn’t remember she had. The second the plane came to a stop she heard the clicking of seatbelts and then felt someone unhooking her seatbelt and lifting her from her seat. Alison’s hand slipped from hers and she tried to look back to see her but she was being practically carried away by two of her agents and she couldn’t see Alison or Henry. 

As they approached the door she could see that they had inflated the slide for emergencies. She wasn’t sure how they would do this. She had never been down one of these slides before and she wasn’t sure how they would safely be able to do it without the agents being required to leave her on her own for a minute. As they stood in front of the slide and one of the agents leaned down to explain what they were going to do she felt herself being thrown forward down the slide as the loud sound of the explosion rang in her ears. As she fell off the bottom of the slide she felt as the gravel tore at her skin. Things were falling from the sky and she covered her head and neck curling herself up tightly. 

\----------

Elizabeth was covered in dust and debris and she could feel pain in her shoulder and multiple places on her skin. As she tried to sit up and look around she could see that the plane was now missing a large chunk near the rear. The rest of the plane seemed to be moderately intact, but everything was covered in dust and debris. She started looking around for Henry and Alison, but she was having trouble seeing she also realized she was having trouble hearing anything. Suddenly she was hit by a force that shocked her.

An agent was pulling her from the ground and she couldn’t see who it was. She fought to turn and look at who was grabbing her and when she confirmed it was an agent she knew she could see that he was talking to her. She pointed at her ears and he spoke louder which allowed her to catch some of what he was saying. He was dragging her away from the plane, but she wouldn’t stop fighting him. She needed to know where her family was before she could leave.

“My family” Elizabeth screamed. “My family!”

The agent finally stopped as he realized that he couldn’t get her to go anywhere. When they stopped Elizabeth realized why she was winning this fight. The agent had what looked like a broken arm and that was probably the only reason that she was having any say in the matter. She ran back to the plane screaming their names in hopes that someone would hear her. Another one of her agents appeared at the opening to the plane. Elizabeth was starting to hear things more clearly.

“They’re here ma’am” he shouted. “You need to get to the motorcade.”

“Not without them” Elizabeth shouted back. Another agent came to the opening and went down the slide to test it. When it held the first agent pulled Alison into the doorway and helped her sit down. She was cradling her left wrist and Elizabeth knew she was injured. Alison went down the slide and landed in the arms of an agent. Elizabeth ran to her and pulled her into an embrace. Alison tucked herself into her mother’s body. When Elizabeth looked back at the doorway two agents were dragging Henry’s unconscious body to the slide. 

As Henry’s unconscious body slid down the slide Elizabeth felt her knees get weak. She could see blood on the side of his head and she was concerned he was already gone. As soon as he was pulled off the slide three agents came down and everyone was being carried towards the motorcade and the ambulances. Elizabeth looked around for Blake and could see him coming down the slide and following them. Henry was placed in an ambulance and Elizabeth and Alison were shoved in the same limo. Blake was running across to the motorcade and was put in a vehicle behind them. They were moving before Elizabeth had even settled.

“Is Henry alive” Elizabeth asked the agent in her vehicle.

As he talked to someone on the radio Elizabeth turned her attention to Alison.

“Are you okay Noodle” Elizabeth asked.

“My wrist hurts, but I’m okay” Alison replied. “I’m worried about dad.”

Elizabeth looked back at the agent who was still listening to the radio. He turned around and looked at Elizabeth again.

“Mr. McCord is conscious again” the agent informed her. “We are taking you all to a nearby army base and you will all be able to receive medical care there.”

“Please get me a line to my Chief of Staff,” Elizabeth instructed. 

That took a couple more minutes and as soon as the phone was handed to her she could hear Jay on the other end of the phone.

“Jay, yes I’m okay” Elizabeth began. “I need you to get me in front of a camera as soon as possible,”

“Ma’am you need to be treated for your injuries and we need to discuss what needs to be said before we put you in front of a camera” Jay said on the other end of the phone. 

“I want to be in front of a camera doing an address in under an hour. Jay. Make it happen” Elizabeth yelled into the phone.

“Ma’am I don’t think…” Jay began.

“Just stop,” Elizabeth yelled. She reached forward and raised the barrier between herself and the agents in the front seat. “This has been on the news I assume.”

“Well yes ma’am” Jay replied.

“Nadine is out there somewhere and for the last, what has it been, five hours maybe she has been watching and thinking that me and Henry and Alison and anyone else she could imagine was on the plane were going to die” Elizabeth explained. “And now she has just watched that plane blow up. So get me in front of a fucking camera now.”

Elizabeth hung up the phone and rested back against the seat pulling Alison into her body. They both rested as they sped towards safety. Elizabeth could feel the pain in her body starting to ramp up and she fought to push it away. She didn't have time to hurt right now. 

By the time they arrived at the base and were being rushed into the hospital Elizabeth was being approached by a local staffer who was briefing her on the news report she was going to be able to give. A doctor began to evaluate her injuries and Elizabeth stopped her.

“Just get me cleaned up enough to go on camera. I will do whatever else needs to be done after I make a statement” Elizabeth instructed.

“I must say I’m against it ma’am, you might have a dislocated shoulder and any number of other injuries” the doctor explained.

“I don’t care,” Elizabeth said sternly.

“Yes Ma’am” the doctor replied. “Ma’am can I provide you with a change of shirt before you go on camera.”

Elizabeth looked down at her clothes and realized that her blouse was completely ripped and she had blood everywhere. Elizabeth nodded her approval and the doctor left in search of better clothing. A nurse came in and began wiping blood away from Elizabeth’s face and neck. When the doctor returned with a sweater they discovered they would have to cut the blouse off of Elizabeth because she couldn’t move her shoulder. The sweater was a size too big and that made it easier to pull on. 

After checking on Alison and talking to someone about Henry’s condition quickly she went to the area where the news camera was set up. A very nervous looking camera man was standing there waiting to record whatever she was going to say. They had found a local cameraman that would record the statement that would be immediately sent to all the major news organizations to be released. She stood in front of the camera and nodded for him to begin recording.

“Good Afternoon this is President McCord talking to you from an undisclosed location” Elizabeth began suddenly aware she had no idea where she was. “As many of you have seen there was a bomb placed on Air Force One and although we were able to land safely the bomb did indeed explode. Before landing we took precautions to empty the sections of the plane nearest the bomb. It is my hope that these actions have protected the lives of those on board. I however do not yet know what the injuries are of all those that were on the plane with me. I can say however that I am alive as is my husband, our daughter Alison, and my assistant Blake who were on the plane with me. We are being treated for minor injuries and I will be giving a longer update when more information has been gathered and we are able to better assess the safety and health of all those who were on board. I want everyone to know that I am alive and well and will continue to serve as your President. We will not let terror dictate our actions. We are a strong country and a strong people and we will endure. Please extend your thoughts and prayers to those who were on Air Force One with me today as we move through this difficult moment.”

The camera cut and Elizabeth began walking back towards where Henry and Alison were. She felt her legs begin to buckle and then the arms of one of her agents come around her and scoop her up. She was carried to a bed where the medical staff descended on her and began treating her. She tried to stay focused, but the pain and the emotions of the day finally came over her and she fell into unconsciousness.

When Elizabeth woke a few hours later she was in a hospital bed. As she looked around she could see that Alison was in a bed to her right and Henry was in a bed to her left. Blake was sitting in a chair between her and Henry. Elizabeth cleared her throat and it felt dry. Blake came to her side and put a glass with a straw to her lips. She took a few sips and then Blake took the glass away. 

“Are you okay” Elizabeth asked Blake.

“I’m fine ma’am” Blake replied. “A few bumps and bruises, but nothing like the three of you.”

“Are they okay” Elizabeth asked.

“Henry has a concussion and two broken ribs and Alison has a broken wrist,” Blake explained. “You had a dislocated shoulder and a lot of scrapes and bruises.”

“How many died” Elizabeth asked.

“We don’t know yet,” Blake replied. “Your statement went out to the press ma’am and was played on all of the stations.

“Good,” Elizabeth replied.

“You did that for Nadine didn’t you” Blake said.

“She’s out there somewhere by herself and she must be so scared” Elizabeth explained. “I couldn’t let her worry for one second longer then she needed to.” 

Blake nodded in understanding and sat back between the two beds. Elizabeth watched him closely.

“You haven’t heard from her have you” Elizabeth asked.

Blake looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. He hung his head again and put his hands together.

“I really wish I had,” Blake whispered.

Elizabeth understood that feeling. If even this didn’t bring Nadine back from her self imposed banishment would anything ever bring her back. She needed to know that Nadine would come back one day and this was one of those moments that made her think that maybe she never would. She felt tears build in her eyes and she turned her head away from Blake and buried it slightly in the pillow. She felt Blake quietly grab her hand and she let the tears fall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah has to break Nadine's one rule.

Two Years Later

Sarah stood at the end of the hospital bed with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. She was watching Nadine’s still unconscious form and debating what she was going to do. The doctor’s had said that she needed to contact Nadine’s next of kin or her medical power of attorney. She knew that Nadine would be upset if she contacted anybody if it wasn’t completely necessary. On the other hand the doctor seemed to think that she wasn’t going to wake up soon and decisions needed to be made. Sarah startled a bit when her girlfriend Maddie wrapped her arms around her from behind. 

“You have to make the call” Maddie whispered in Sarah’s ear.

“I know, but I’m scared she will hate me if I do,” Sarah replied.

“She needs them and they deserve to know” Maddie encouraged.

Sarah reached out and grabbed Nadine’s foot gently.

“Are you okay” Maddie asked.

“I was so scared,” Sarah whispered.

Maddie kissed her gently on the temple and turned her so that she was wrapped in a hug face to face.

“We were just having dinner and then she dropped her spoon. I laughed and made a joke, but when I looked up her face looked so strange. When I asked her what was wrong she couldn’t talk. The fear in her eyes was so horrible. It was like for a few seconds she knew that something was wrong and then she fell. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get that image out of mind.”

“She’ll be okay,” Maddie encouraged.

\----------

Sarah opened up Nadine’s file on her desk and flipped to the page with Blake Moran’s contact information. She hadn’t looked at these documents since the day that Nadine had signed them. They hadn't even talked about it in years. It wasn’t that they didn’t talk about Nadine’s past, but Sarah always made sure not to mention contacting them. Anytime that was brought up Nadine would get upset. She did everything she could to make the whole situation less difficult for Nadine whenever possible. The last time Nadine had truly gotten upset in front of her was when Elizabeth was sworn in for her second term a few months before. Nadine had cried through most of the ceremony and Sarah and Maddie had sat with her through the whole thing. Secretly Sarah was counting down the days until Elizabeth was no longer in office in hopes that Nadine would get to be truly happy.

She picked her phone up and dialed Blake’s number. She regretted not asking before what Nadine’s relationship with Blake had been. She was nervous that he might not be in a position to help her anymore or that he wouldn’t care.

“Blake Moran” the voice on the other end of the phone answered.

“Mr. Moran,” Sarah said into the phone. “Do you know a Nadine Tolliver?”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone and Sarah could feel her heart pounding.

“Who is this” Blake asked sternly.

“My name is Sarah McLain,” Sarah introduced. “I am Ms. Tolliver’s attorney. She has listed you as an emergency contact because she believed you would be able to help me get in contact with the person who is listed as her medical power of attorney.”

“Is she okay” Blake asked.

“Ummm” Sarah hesitated. “I need to know if you can help me.”

“Who is her medical power of attorney” Blake asked hesitantly. 

“Henry McCord” Sarah almost whispered, furious at herself for not being able to remain professional.

“Yes I can help you” Blake replied. “Please tell me if she’s okay.”

“She had a stroke,” Sarah replied. “I need to get in contact with Mr. McCord.”

“I will inform Mr. McCord,” Blake explained. “If you’ll give me your contact information I will pass it on to him.”

“Thank you” Sarah said.

“Are you aware who you’re asking to contact you” Blake asked after a long pause.

“Yes I am” Sarah replied.

“Are you aware of why this situation is going to be difficult to manage” Blake asked.

“Yes” Sarah replied. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes” Blake replied.

“How do you know Nadine” Sarah asked.

“She was my coworker and then my friend,” Blake explained. “You don’t sound like you are just her attorney.”

“She is also a very good friend of mine which is why I know why this situation is going to be extremely difficult. It’s also why you should know that I didn’t make this decision lightly because I know why she had chosen to remain away from D.C.” Sarah explained.

There's was a long pause and then Sarah gave Blake her contact information. 

“I’ll pass your information to Henry,” Blake said before ending the call.

Sarah sat back and rested her head against the back of her chair. She really hoped this was the right decision.

\----------

Sarah sat close to Nadine’s bed. She had Nadine’s hand in hers and was watching her take slow breaths. Nadine looked small in the bed and Sarah had the urge to protect her from everything that was happening. Nadine just looked like she was sleeping, but Sarah could see the slight droop on the right side of her face. It made Sarah nervous about how much of the Nadine she knew would be there when she finally woke up. If she woke up.

“Nadine I called Blake” Sarah said to Nadine’s unconscious form. “I know you didn’t ever want me to have to do that, but I think I made the right choice.”

Sarah rubbed her thumb over Nadine’s knuckles.

“I’m waiting to hear from Henry'' Sarah continued. “Blake said he would tell him what happened and pass on my information.”

Sarah felt tears slip down her face.

“I’m sorry Nadine” Sarah sniffled. “I know you’ll probably hate me when you wake up and find out what I’ve done. I just need you to wake up. You’re my best friend.”

Sarah felt Maddie slip her arms around Sarah’s shoulders from behind the chair and she leaned back into her. She tried to keep more tears from coming, but she couldn’t and Maddie came around the chair and wrapped Sarah up pulling her to stand up in her arms. Sarah cried softly into Maddie’s chest while Maddie gently stroked her hair and cooed comforting words in her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake tells Henry about Nadine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there...

Blake sat stunned staring at his phone. He couldn’t believe he had actually just had that conversation. It had been six years since they had heard anything from or about Nadine. Blake had given up hope of ever being able to see her again and now he was worried that he still may never get to see her. The woman on the phone, Sarah, hadn't given much information on Nadine’s condition. Her reluctance to call him told him that it must be serious or she wouldn’t have broken Nadine’s confidence.

A quick search of the contact information Sarah had given him showed him a picture of her and the small town that her office was located in. He did some more searching to see if he could find anything about Nadine. He found Sarah’s Facebook page quickly and scanned through what was public to see if there was anything to do with Nadine. He was disappointed, but not surprised when there was nothing. If anyone could disappear without a trace it would be Nadine. He had always known if they really needed to know where she was they had the contacts to find her, but they had respected her wishes.

He didn’t know how he was going to tell Henry and Elizabeth. He wasn’t even sure if he should tell Elizabeth what had happened when they knew so little. He pulled up her official schedule and looked over it. She had a busy day and by the look of the meetings probably a stressful one. He pulled up Henry’s schedule and saw that his only commitments were at the White House today and he could be easily pulled away from them.

Blake made the decision that he would go to Henry first. That would give Henry the option to tell Elizabeth or not. He wasn’t interested in getting involved in their relationship anymore than he already was. Henry would know what would be easiest for Elizabeth to handle. 

\----------

Blake caught up to Henry as he was just about to leave the residence. He was uncomfortable about the whole situation and he wasn’t even sure what to say. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling about the whole situation so he couldn’t imagine what Henry was going to feel. He knew he had to do it now because he figured if Sarah had needed to get in touch with Henry so urgently that it was important that Henry got there soon.

“Blake what are you doing up here” Henry asked jokingly.

“Henry, can we go back into the residence for a minute” Blake asked.

“Is everything alright” Henry asked.

Blake gestured awkwardly to the door to the residence and Henry went back inside. Blake followed and shut the door behind him.

“You’re making me a little nervous here Blake” Henry quipped.

“I got a call from an attorney” Blake started. “She’s Nadine’s attorney.”

Henry’s face went still and Blake shifted nervously.

“Nadine” Henry stammered.

“Nadine listed you as her medical power of attorney,” Blake explained. “I have the lawyer's information. She needs you to contact her as soon as possible.”

“I…” Henry stammered.

“She had a stroke that’s all I know” Blacked continued. “I thought it was best I came to you alone and you could decide whether or not to tell the President.”

“She’s alive” Henry asked.

“As far as I know, yes” Blake replied.

Henry covered his face with both his hands and took deep shaky breaths. Blake stood watching unsure of what to do. Seeing Henry distressed was pulling at the emotions he himself was barely holding onto. 

“Are you okay” Blake asked.

“I’m not sure,” Henry replied. “I need to call this attorney. I need more information.”

Blake gave him the information and turned to leave.

“You don’t want to stay and hear what more she has to say” Henry said confused.

“Henry, to be honest I’m barely holding onto my emotions right now and I know that I’m going to have to be on top of my game so that you and the President can deal with whatever is going to happen in the next few days. I can’t know more or it might make me completely lose it” Blake explained.

“Blake” Henry questioned.

“Please don't,” Blake implored. “I need to do this for you both.”

Blake walked out and left Henry who was already pulling out his phone to dial Sarah’s number.

\----------

When Henry got off the phone with Sarah he packed a bag and made arrangements for a plane to fly him. Then he went down to the Oval Office. He had thought about not telling Elizabeth until he could see Nadine, but he knew he couldn’t just leave without telling her where he was going. The only way they had survived the last few years was being honest with each other. He asked Elizabeth’s secretary to get Elizabeth alone and give them complete privacy.

“Hey babe” Elizabeth greeted, as Henry entered the Oval Office.

Henry walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting on one of the couches. He quietly sat down next to her and grabbed one of her hands. She looked up at him in surprise and then concern when she saw the look on his face.

“What’s wrong” Elizabeth asked.

“I need you to stay calm,” Henry instructed.

“You’re scaring me,” Elizabeth whispered.

Henry grabbed Elizabeth’s other hand and turned her so that they were looking at each other straight on. 

“An attorney for Nadine contacted Blake looking to get in touch with me” Henry began.

Elizabeth’s face lost color and Henry worried for a minute that she might pass out on him.

“She’s alive,” Henry continued. “She had a stroke last night and she hasn’t woken up yet. She has me listed as her medical power of attorney and I need to go and help make medical decisions until she wakes up and can make the decisions for herself.”

Elizabeth took a few shaky breaths and Henry held her hands tighter. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he knew she needed to process this before she would let him comfort her.

“She’s alive” Elizabeth whispered.

Henry could hear the emotion in her voice and he had to tamp down on the lump that started to form in his throat. Elizabeth got up from the couch quickly and started walking across the room.

“Okay I’ll have them clear the rest of my schedule for today and work on rescheduling things for tomorrow. We should be able to leave within an hour. All I have to do is pack” Elizabeth explained.

Henry rushed after her and stopped her before she could reach the door. He guided her back away from the door.

“Elizabeth” Henry pushed.

“What” Elizabeth asked, confused.

“You know you can’t come,” Henry explained.

“Yes I can” Elizabeth began. “We’ll clear my schedule, I’ll call for Air Force One to be readied, I’ll pack a bag, and then we can go.”

“Elizabeth” Henry chided.

“We can make it work” Elizabeth pleaded.

“What will people think if suddenly the President drops everything to fly to a small town to visit an ex-employee who is in the hospital” Henry asked.

“Henry” Elizabeth sniffled.

Elizabeth’s face crumpled and Henry pulled her tight to his chest rubbing her back. He felt her grip the sides of his shirt tightly and he held onto her a little tighter. She started to sob into his shirt and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He let her cry for a few minutes before trying to pull away. 

“I have to go soon babe” Henry whispered.

“It’s not fair,” Elizabeth whimpered. “It’s been six years and we finally know where she is and she’s hurt and I can’t go to her.”

“I know,” Henry said, placing another kiss on the top of her head.

“She has to be okay,” Elizabeth pleaded. “If we finally found her just to lose her again I’m not sure I’ll survive.”

“She’ll get through this and we’ll get through this'' Henry encouraged. “We have her back and I’m not going to let her go again.”

Elizabeth looked up and kissed Henry’s lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Henry sat on the plane trying very hard to meditate. The flight was six hours and he was having trouble staying relaxed. This was his second attempt at meditation as the first try had resulted in him having to get up and pace for a little while. Now he was trying to make a better go of his meditation. Leaving Elizabeth had been difficult. If they had been any other couple or in any other relationship she would be here with him traveling to help Nadine. Instead he would be the one who got to see Nadine and Elizabeth would have to wait until they could figure out a way to keep it all under wraps. The thing that really scared Henry was the thought that Nadine could die without Elizabeth being able to see her again. He was worried that Elizabeth had been right and that she wouldn’t survive truly losing Nadine. Elizabeth had only survived the last few years holding onto the belief that when she was no longer President they would get Nadine back.

Henry gave up on his meditation and looked out the window. He fiddled with the scarf in his hands and thought about how everything was happening. Before he had left the Oval Elizabeth had run and grabbed her scarf from her suit jacket that was on her desk chair and given it to him. She wanted him to give it to Nadine so she had something of her even though she couldn’t be there. Elizabeth hoped that her scent on the scarf would help Nadine feel safe. Henry had been touched by the idea and he had been extremely gentle with it. He had sniffed it and it did smell like Elizabeth.

Sarah had offered to pick him up at the airport, but he explained that he would have Secret Service and transportation. Sarah had understood and offered to meet him at the hospital. He had gathered that she was a lot more than just Nadine’s attorney, but he was too nervous to ask too many questions. All he had wanted to know was what decisions needed to be made and what Nadine’s condition was. All he knew now was that he needed to see Nadine.

\----------

Sarah had met him downstairs at the back door to the hospital. She had arranged it so that Henry could get in the hospital and up to Nadine’s room without drawing too much attention. She had even talked to the doctor beforehand to explain that there would be a serious need for secrecy and confidentiality when the medical power of attorney arrived. Henry was impressed with everything Sarah was doing for him and Nadine.

“This is her room” Sarah said as they stopped outside a private room that was at the end of the hall away from most of the business of the floor.

“Thank you for all you’ve done,” Henry said.

“Of course” Sarah replied. “She’s my best friend. I’d do anything for her and I know how important the two of you are to her. I’m really glad you came.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t” Henry asked.

Sarah looked uncomfortable as she realized she might have talked out of turn.

“No” Sarah stammered. “I knew you would come, but she always worried that you two wouldn’t want her back. I’m so glad she was wrong.”

“We’ve always wanted her back,” Henry whispered. “We never wanted her to leave.”

They stood quietly for a minute before Sarah cleared her throat.

“I’ll let you have some time and I’ll go and let the Doctor know you’re here” Sarah said before slipping away down the hallway.

Henry slowly opened the door and slipped into the hospital room. He closed the door gently behind him before he looked across at the bed. Henry gasped at Nadine’s appearance before quickly crossing the room. She looked smaller to him, but he thought that was probably just the way the hospital bed made him see her. Her hair was grey which was the biggest shock. Her hair was still in the beautiful waves he had always loved, but the dark black was gone. He didn’t mind it, she still looked beautiful. He could see the droop on the right side of her face and it made his heart hurt. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her. He pulled Elizabeth’s scarf from his pocket and gently laid it across Nadine’s chest. The pink silk looked beautiful against Nadine’s skin. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he pulled away quickly.

“I’m sorry it’s just me” Sarah said quietly.

“Did she tell you everything” Henry asked.

“If you’re asking if I know that she was in a relationship with you and your wife” Sarah began. “Then yes I know everything. If you’re worried I’m going to say anything you don’t have to. I have known for six years and I never said anything.”

“Thank you for keeping our secret,” Henry said.

“I’m only sorry that this is what it took for me to get to meet you” Sarah replied.

“She made you swear never to contact us didn’t she” Henry said.

“She’s not going to be happy with me when she wakes up” Sarah whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

“No, I don’t think she’ll be happy with either of us” Henry replied. “She can be pretty stubborn and she would do anything to protect Elizabeth. She’ll be upset and worried that me being her will hurt Elizabeth.”

“I just want her to wake up,” Sarah whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“So do I” Henry said, turning to look at Sarah. 

Sarah desperately wiped away the tears that had covered her cheeks.

“The doctor will be in in a minute,” Sarah explained. “I just wanted to warn you.”

Henry went to say something to Sarah to comfort her, but she was already gone. It made him happy to know that Nadine had someone special all the years that she had been gone. One of the hardest things for both him and Elizabeth had been the thought that she had been alone all these years. 

\----------

The doctor had explained everything to Henry and had answered all of his questions. They had done everything they could for now and were just waiting for Nadine to wake up. They had done a procedure to relieve the pressure on Nadine’s brain before they could get in touch with Henry. She had been in a coma, but now the doctor said it looked like she was starting to progress towards consciousness. She had started to have eye movements where she hadn’t earlier.

Henry was sitting in the chair next to Nadine’s bed with it pressed as close as he could. He was holding her hand and had laid his head down on the bed. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but when he heard movement in the room he sat up. He looked around the room and saw Sarah pulling a chair from the other side of the room quietly to the other side of Nadine’s bed. She smiled shyly when she saw that he had woken up.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Sarah whispered.

“What time is it” Henry asked.

“It’s a little after nine in the morning” Sarah responded. “Did you sleep like that all night?”

Henry rubbed his neck and smiled.

“I think I did,” Henry responded.

Sarah reached out and took Nadine’s right hand in both of hers.

“Is this one of her scarves” Sarah asked, eyeing the silk scarf.

“No, it's my wife's,” Henry responded. “She wanted Nadine to have something that smelt like her; she thought it might help her wake up.”

“I’m sorry” Sarah said.

“For what” Henry asked, confused.

“That your wife can’t be here with you” Sarah said. “I can’t imagine what the two of you have gone through in the last six years. I’ve watched how hard it’s been on Nadine and it was her decision to leave. I’m sure it was worse for the two of you. Now you have her back and she’s sick and your wife can’t even be here with you. I’m sure it’s hard.”

“It is hard,” Henry admitted. “The hardest thing is knowing that my wife is working one of the most stressful jobs in the world and she’s currently heartbroken and worried. She wanted to be here more than anything and I had to tell her no.”

They continued to sit in silence for a long time. Neither knew what to say to each other and they both appreciated having someone else there. They had been sitting silently for a couple of hours when Henry noticed the monitors changing. Nadine’s heart rate was slowly picking up and he watched it intently. He reached for the call button and pressed it several times.

“What’s wrong” Sarah asked. 

“Her heart rate is going up” Henry said pointing at the monitor.

Henry stood up and leaned over Nadine so he could see her face better. He could see her eyes moving under her eyelids and he squeezed her hand.

“Nadine, if you can hear me please open your eyes” Henry pleaded.

Sarah stepped away as a nurse came in and backed against the wall. She didn’t want to be in anybody’s way and she suddenly felt like an intruder.

Henry knew he should pull away from Nadine, but he couldn’t make himself do it. He kept his grip on Nadine’s hand and didn’t move at all while the nurse checked Nadine to make sure everything was normal. She explained that this was all normal for someone coming out of a comatose state and to just be patient. The nurse left to inform the doctor and Henry continued to watch Nadine intently.

“Please honey please” Henry pleaded.

Henry watched Nadine’s eyelids flutter and he looked around for Sarah. When he saw her against the wall he understood. 

“She’s waking up” Henry said. “It might be easier for her if you were over here too.”

Sarah reluctantly walked across the room and resumed her spot on the opposite side of the bed. Suddenly Nadine’s eyes were completely open and Henry didn’t know what to say. Nadine took long blinks as she was obviously fighting to wake up.

“Honey, I'm here,” Henry said.

Nadine’s eyes locked on his and he could tell she recognized him. He ran a finger gently down her cheek and smiled. Nadine squeezed her eyes shut and squirmed a little. It was obvious that her movement was limited to her left side and Henry worried. 

“It’s really me Nadine,” Henry whispered. “You’re not imagining it.”

Nadine’s eyes shot open again and he could tell that she was trying to process it. Her eyes looked around the room and when they landed on Sarah a small sound came from her throat. It made Henry lean back a little.

“Sarah let her see you properly,” Henry instructed. “Let her feel that you’re here.”

Sarah moved closer to the bed and leaned over and then reached her hand out and grabbed Nadine’s right hand. Henry reached and grabbed Sarah hand and removed it from Nadine’s right hand and moved it to Nadine’s left hand in place of his. Sarah looked surprised, but then a look of understanding crossed her face. She smiled down at Nadine and Nadine gripped her hand tightly. 

“Henry’s here” Sarah explained. “He’s real and here feel this.” 

Sarah gently picked up the pink scarf and rubbed in gently against Nadine’s left cheek. Nadine’s eyes widened and she made another sound from her throat.

“It’s Elizabeth's,” Henry whispered. “She wanted to be here. We’ve both missed you so much.”

Tears began to seep out of Nadine’s eyes and Henry and Sarah looked at each other concerned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine adjusts to waking up in the hospital after stroke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close...

Waking up had been overwhelming. Seeing Henry had made her think that everything wasn’t real. Then when she saw Sarah and smelt Elizabeth’s perfume she almost couldn’t believe it was real. When she tried to talk she realized her body felt strange. Her right side felt strange and she couldn’t grab Sarah when she tried to reach out to her. She felt tears start to slip down her cheek and realized the right side of her face felt funny. 

When a nurse appeared in her vision and then a doctor she started to realize that she was in a hospital. She tried to remember what happened, but the last thing she could remember was being with Sarah eating dinner at her apartment. She felt like she needed to slow down for a minute. Everything was happening so fast that she was having trouble understanding it all. She could feel the fear creeping up in her chest and she wanted to be able to say something, but she was scared to try.

“Alright Ms. Tolliver take a few deep breaths for me” the doctor instructed. “You’ve just woken up so give yourself a little time to adjust.”

Nadine tried to follow his instructions and took slow breaths. She could feel herself calm down a little and she watched the doctor intently.

“I’m going to do an examination to see how you’re doing,” the doctor informed.

Nadine could feel him begin his examination and watched him intently. When he tried to touch her right arm she could feel it, but it felt like a whisper instead of the normal feeling she expected. When he asked her to push against his hand her arm fell to the bed. 

“That’s alright,” the doctor encouraged. “Now I’d like you to try and talk to us.”

Nadine was scared to try and talk. Her throat felt dry and her body felt weak. 

“Hhh…” Nadine tried. “Hhhh….”

“It’s okay, try again. The muscles you use to speak may be very weak right now. Give yourself time,” the doctor encouraged.

Nadine could feel more tears slipping down her cheeks and she was embarrassed.

“Hhhenyy” Nadine slurred.

The doctor looked over his shoulder to the end of the bed. Nadine then saw Henry come into her field of vision and she reached up with her left hand and he grabbed it tightly. 

“I’m here” Henry whispered.

“Alright I think that’s all we need for now” the doctor announced. “Take it slow and rest. We’ll be back later to continue our evaluation.”

Nadine watched Henry and they both waited to hear the door shut. When it did Henry looked down at her with a smile on his face.

“Wwwhhhh hhhhpppnnd” Nadine asked.

“You had a stroke,” Henry explained. “You were in a comatose state for almost two days, but you heard the doctor, things are looking better now.”

“Hhhheerree” Nadine slurred.

“Are you asking why I’m here” Henry asked her.

Nadine did her best to nod her head, but her body felt stiff.

“You were really sick there for a bit,” Henry began. “Sarah had to contact me through Blake because I was your medical power of attorney. I flew out and I’ve been here since yesterday.”

“Sssaraaah” Nadine questioned.

Sarah appeared again in her vision and she smiled. The look on Sarah’s face made her nervous. Sarah looked scared and like she’d been crying.

“Wwwwhht wwwonng” Nadine asked.

“Everything’s okay Nadine” Henry encouraged. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Sssaraaah” Nadine said again.

“Nothing’s wrong” Sarah whispered.

“Kkk...cccrry” Nadine stammered.

“No it’s okay” Sarah cooed. “I’m okay. I’m just glad you’re awake.”

Nadine wasn’t convinced, but she didn’t think she could get enough words out to figure out what was wrong. She looked back at Henry and smiled.

“El” Nadine gasped out.

Henry picked up the scarf from Nadine’s chest and put it back to her face for her. Nadine could smell Elizabeth’s perfume again and she felt tears sprout from her eyes again. She didn’t understand why she kept crying. She could feel her breath starting to come in fits and she gripped Henry’s hand tighter. Her tears came harder and she could feel herself losing control.

“Nadine try to take some deep breaths,” Henry instructed. 

She couldn’t do it. Everything felt like too much and she was starting to really think about what it meant to have Henry here. 

“Nadine, can I get in bed with you” Henry asked.

Nadine looked at him and nodded her head. Before she had even finished nodding he was scooping her gently up a little and scooting onto the bed and cradling her against his body. He was careful of all the wires and types, but still pulled as close in as he could. It felt so comfortable and right, but she could still feel her fear spiraling. Her breath was catching in her throat and she tried to grip onto Henry, but her right arm wouldn’t cooperate. Henry squeezed her tighter and she felt the silk of Elizabeth’s scarf against her cheek. 

“Breathe Nadine,” Henry instructed. “You have to breathe.”

The sound of the door opening and footsteps barely registered to Nadine. She could hear talking and then she felt her body become heavy and her mind slow. She was scared for a moment before she relaxed and realized that they had probably given her a shot of something. She closed her eyes and slipped off to sleep in Henry’s arms with the smell of him and Elizabeth swirling around her.

\----------

When Nadine woke up again she felt the loss of having Henry next to her. She knew he was there when she fell asleep and that he wasn’t there now and she started to worry that it was all a dream. She opened her eyes and looked around and saw Sarah sitting next to her bed. She moved her hand a little on the bed and Sarah looked up. Sarah put the book she had down and scooted closer to the bed.

“It’s good to see you awake again” Sarah cooed. “How are you feeling?”

“Hhhhennryy” Nadine asked.

“Oh he went to your apartment to rest and get cleaned up” Sarah explained. “I figured he might be able to stay more under the radar if he wasn’t staying at a hotel. Maddie went over and brought him food. Do you want me to call him back?”

“Shh...Shhhhdnnt bbbeee hhherre” Nadine slurred.

“Who shouldn’t be here” Sarah asked.

Nadine shook her head. She was frustrated that she couldn’t get her words out more clearly.

“Do you mean that Henry shouldn’t be here” Sarah asked.

Nadine nodded.

“He’s here because he loves you Nadine” Sarah replied.

Nadine made a scoffing sort of sound and Sarah reached out and grabbed Nadine’s hand.

“I know you’re probably thinking something along the lines of it not being safe for him to be here, but I don’t think he cares. He loves you and Elizabeth loves you” Sarah explained. “They know why you left and they understand the risks. They don’t want to lose you again.”

“She’s right,” Henry said, coming through the door.

Sarah pulled away from Nadine and looked at Henry.

“I’m sorry if I talked out of turn” Sarah stammered, ducking her head down like a scolded child.

“Not at all,” Henry said, walking over to the other side of the bed and taking up Nadine’s weak hand. 

“Hi honey,” Henry said. 

Nadine felt overwhelmed again to see Henry. She pulled her left hand away from Sarah and reached up for Henry’s face. She let her hand rest on his cheek before slipping it gently to his hair. Henry leaned forward and Nadine pulled him gently down to her face and kissed him gently. She could feel the difference in the way her mouth moved on his and it made her sad. The right side of her mouth wouldn’t cooperate, but it didn’t seem to bother Henry. He deepened the kiss and Nadine moaned. When Henry pulled away Nadine could see tears in his eyes. She could feel tears on her face too.

Sarah cleared her throat and got up from the chair. Nadine blushed and looked at Sarah. 

“No need to be embarrassed in front of me” Sarah joked. “I talked to the doctor earlier and they said that you can go home as soon as two days if you have proper home care, but you’ll also have to do physical therapy for a several months. I’m going to go out and talk to the nurses to see what we can do about some food.”

Sarah left and Nadine looked back at Henry. She felt so loved and she had missed this feeling. She had missed what it felt like to be held by Henry and what it felt like to kiss him. She wanted to be in his arms again.

“Ccc..Cccuddlle” Nadine slurred. 

Henry didn’t need anymore encouragement. He dropped her hand and scooped her up again and slid onto the bed. He shifted her so that she was tucked tightly into his side. She settled comfortably with her weak arm pressed between her and Henry. She reached her good arm across Henry’s stomach and gripped tight to the fabric of his shirt. She felt her tears start again and she didn’t even care because he felt like home.

\---------

The next day Nadine spent the day with Henry and Sarah as they went through all of the things that she would have to do to aid in her recovery. She had her first physical therapy appointment and they examined what range of motion she had in her right arm and leg. Her lack of control over both limbs made her sick to her stomach. Her speech was slightly better today but the therapist said she would probably need a few months of speech therapy before she was back to the kind of speech she was accustomed to. However they were sure to remind her that the weakness in her arm and leg, the weakness in her face, and the speech problems might never go completely away. After all of that she had needed to take a nap and though she wanted Henry to get into the bed with her he had said he needed to take care of a few things while she slept. So she had curled up and tried to sleep, but the disappointments of the day overtook her. Sarah pushed her chair close to the edge of the bed and draped herself protectively over Nadine's upper body and whispered calming things until Nadine cried herself to sleep.

As she started to wake up from her dream she could smell Elizabeth again and she smiled. She brought her good hand up to feel for the scarf and when she didn’t find it she was confused. She opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw Elizabeth sitting next to her she closed her eyes again. It couldn’t be real. Elizabeth couldn’t really be here. 

“It’s really her,” Henry said. 

Nadine opened her eyes again and stared at Elizabeth. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she gasped for air. She shouldn’t be here. She didn’t want Elizabeth to get into trouble. This was wrong. She really wanted to touch her though and feel her. She couldn’t believe how much she had missed her.

“El” Nadine gasped.

Elizabeth leaned forward and grabbed Nadine’s hand. She leaned her head down and kissed Nadine gently on the mouth. Nadine reached up with her good hand and grabbed tightly at Elizabeth’s jacket. Elizabeth rested their foreheads together and they breathed together. 

“Ssh...Sshldn’t bbbee hheerree” Nadine stammered.

“I don’t care,” Elizabeth whispered. “I’m never leaving you again. I’m never losing you again. It doesn’t matter what else happens. We are staying together from now on. No arguments.”

Nadine started to cry harder and Elizabeth looked to Henry. Henry came over to Nadine’s other side and scooped her up.

“Get in babe” Henry instructed.

Elizabeth climbed into the bed and Henry laid Nadine down almost on top of her. He then climbed into the bed. He pulled Nadine back so that she slipped gently between the two of them. Her head rested on Elizabeth’s shoulder and Henry rested on his side spooning her. He held her tightly and Elizabeth held her in much the same way. Nadine didn’t know how they were all fitting in the small bed, but she knew it was exactly what she needed. She knew she should tell them to leave and go back so that Elizabeth didn’t get caught, but she couldn't do it.

“I know you’re overwhelmed right now” Elizabeth began. “I know you’re thinking that we should go back and leave you here, but that’s not going to happen. You're coming back with us to the White House. We’ve already arranged everything.”

Nadine made a funny sound in her throat that she didn't even recognize. She couldn’t let them do this.

“We’re doing this,” Elizabeth scolded. “The staff will use the same story from all those years ago if anybody asks. I’m already known for helping you. We’ll have doctors and therapists come into the residence and no one will even have to know you’re there if you don’t want them to. We’ll both be able to be there to help with your recovery.”

“Nnnoo” Nadine mumbled.

“Blake misses you” Henry said. “The kids miss you. We miss you.”

“It will all work out” Elizabeth whispered. “I promise.”

Nadine gripped tightly to Elizabeth with her good hand and snuggled in as much as she could manage. She was going home. It didn’t feel real, but she was going home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine, Elizabeth, and Henry adjust to their new way of life and the struggles it brings.

Three Months Later

Moving Nadine into the residence had been easier than any of them had thought it would be. Nobody had asked questions and as far as they knew no journalist had picked up on the fact that they had moved someone in. Either that or nobody cared. It wasn’t that they were trying to hide, it was just easier if nobody asked too many questions. Even Nadine's cat Heba had adjusted to life in the residence.

Elizabeth had wanted them all to just share a bedroom, but Nadine had been nervous. She was worried that someone would say something and they would be found out. Henry had finally convinced Elizabeth that it would probably be best for Nadine to have her own room. They both understood that six years was a long time and they needed time to adjust back into being together. Also Nadine had mobility issues and at first Henry thought it would be easier if she had the option to sleep in her own bed.

They had taken everything slowly. It had been hard for Elizabeth. Henry loved Nadine just as much as Elizabeth did, but he was more patient. Elizabeth was a tactile person and she just wanted to get back what they had all lost years ago. Henry wanted that too and he thought Nadine did too. The hardest part had been managing the emotions of everything.

Nadine struggled with the limitations the stroke had placed on her. She had made great improvement since coming home, but there were still issues with her right arm and a slightly noticeable droop on the right-side of her face. Her leg was almost back to complete strength, but she still walked with a cane unable to hold her weight on her leg alone. The thing that bothered Nadine the most though seemed to be her speech. It was almost back to normal, but there would be times where a word would slur or she couldn't remember something and she would get frustrated. 

Elizabeth was struggling as well. This term was weighing on her more than her first had. She had longer days and more stressful situations she tried not to bring home. The hardest part for her was the nagging feeling that because of her job she wasn't doing enough for Nadine. She couldn't be there for her like Henry could and she hated it. She had even talked about wanting to resign, but Nadine had talked her out of it. 

Through all of it Henry had been the rock. It wasn't all that different from what it was like before. He was the calm and patient one while Nadine and Elizabeth made their feelings known. Just now the situations were bigger and the emotions were stronger and the potential fallout was much scarier. 

Overall none of them wanted to lose each other again, but the White House isn't exactly the easiest place to work through things. 

\----------

Elizabeth was taking a much needed break in the residence. Things had been stressful this week and Jay had cleared her schedule for the afternoon so that she could relax. She could tell they were trying to handle her and she was too tired to fight them on it. Nadine had been overly frustrated the last two weeks and it was wearing on all three of them. She had hoped that Henry would be able to spend the whole afternoon with her, but he had had to run downstairs for an event. She hoped he would be back soon because she really missed relaxing just the three of them. 

“God ddddamn it” Nadine screamed from her room.

Elizabeth quickly got up and headed for Nadine’s room. Nadine spent most nights in bed with Elizabeth and Henry or whichever was there, but she kept all of her belongings and clothes in her room. It made Nadine feel better that it wasn’t obvious that they shared a bed. Elizabeth knocked gently on Nadine's door before opening it and heading inside. Nadine was sitting on the edge of her bed and there was a frame lying on the floor. Elizabeth walked over quietly and picked up the frame.

“Oh this is a nice frame” Elizabeth said admiring the wooden frame that held a picture of Nadine, Henry, and Elizabeth on the farm from before she was president. She ran her finger gently over the inscription on the bottom. “We can replace the glass.”

Nadine threw her cane across the room past Elizabeth and it hit the wall. Elizabeth flinched and turned towards her.

“What the hell” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“You need to go,” Nadine instructed.

Elizabeth set the frame down on the nightstand and tried to make her hands stop shaking. She could feel her frustration building up and she tried to focus on her breathing. 

“I’m not going to just leave you like this” Elizabeth informed.

“Get out” Nadine sneered.

“What’s going on” Elizabeth asked.

“Nothing now please leave me alone” Nadine pleaded.

“No I’m not just going to walk away when there is obviously something bothering you” Elizabeth scoffed.

Nadine closed her eyes tightly and grabbed her head with both hands. Her hands gripped her hair tightly and Elizabeth stepped forward and knelt down in front of her. She reached up and grabbed Nadine’s wrists and tried to pull them away from her face. Nadine’s right arm pulled away while her left stayed buried in her hair. Nadine’s eyes suddenly popped open and she locked eyes with Elizabeth. Her left hand dropped to her lap. 

“I can’t live like this,” Nadine gasped.

Elizabeth got up and walked away from Nadine and stood facing the wall. She took deep slow breaths trying to stay calm. She felt like she was going to explode and she couldn’t contain it. She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle and the pain from her nails digging into her skin made her hold her breath. The doctors had been clear that Nadine would have trouble controlling her emotions and that they needed them to be patient with her. But right now Elizabeth just couldn’t.

“How can you say that” Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

“I…” Nadine began.

Elizabeth whipped around and took a step towards Nadine.

“How dare you say that'' Elizabeth yelled. “I don’t even know what to say to you anymore. We were happy and you left. Do you have any idea how hard those six years were? Do you have any idea how much pain I was in? And now what you don’t want to be here anymore.”

Elizabeth gasped for air and turned away from Nadine again. She paced back and forth in front of the door. She could feel herself trying to hold her breath, but she couldn’t make herself breath normally.

“You ddddon’t understand,” Nadine screamed. “I...I’m…”

“You’re going to leave again,” Elizabeth gasped.

“You’re not listening to me” Nadine screamed.

“Just leave then” Elizabeth screamed. “Just run away and leave us behind again.”

Elizabeth pressed her hand hard into her chest as she gasped for air. She stopped pacing and felt her knees growing wobbly. 

“El” Nadine stammered.

Elizabeth grabbed onto the dresser with her free hand. She leaned hard against it and felt her nails dig into the wood.

“Elizabeth” Nadine questioned.

Elizabeth tried to turn and focus on Nadine, but things were starting to fade in her vision. Nadine got up from the bed and took a few unsteady steps before she fell hard to the ground. Elizabeth lost her grip on the dresser and fell onto her hands and knees gasping for air.

\----------

As soon as Henry got back to the residence he could hear the noise coming from Nadine’s room. He walked down the hallway and picked up his pace when he heard a loud thump followed by another softer thump. He opened Nadine’s door and was shocked by what he found. Nadine was laying on the ground trying to pull herself into a seated position while Elizabeth was on her hands and knees gasping for breath. Nadine’s cane was laying on the ground next to the door and there was glass on the floor by the bed. 

Henry went immediately to Elizabeth’s side and dropped down next to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her gently until she was sitting back on her heels. He gently rubbed his hands up and down Elizabeth’s arms.

“Take slow breaths with me” Henry instructed.

Elizabeth’s eyes rolled back in her head as she tried to fight her body's desire to panic. When Henry had first seen her do this it had scared him, but now he knew it was just part of Elizabeth trying to fight her panic attack. 

“Slow deep breaths” Henry instructed. “In...Out...In...Out...That’s good.”

Elizabeth followed Henry’s instructions and took slow breaths. She struggled a few times, but Henry remained calm and coached her through it. Out of the corner of his eye he kept an eye on Nadine. She had stopped trying to get up and had her knees under her pressed to her chest and her forehead resting on the floor. Her shoulders shook with what Henry thought was her trying not to cry. 

"You're okay" Henry encouraged. "You're safe. We're all okay. Slow breaths."

As Elizabeth started to breathe more normally Henry stopped his instruction and kissed her forehead gently. Elizabeth reached out and put her hands on Henry’s thighs.

“Come here” Henry instructed, grabbing one of Elizabeth’s hands and gently scooting across the carpet towards Nadine. 

Elizabeth was shaking, but she still followed him. When Henry got within reach of Nadine he placed a gentle hand on her back. Her shoulders shook and she let out a loud sob. He gently rubbed her back while Elizabeth leaned heavily into his other side.

“Nadine, can I help you sit up” Henry asked.

When there was no response just more sobs Henry pulled away a little from Elizabeth and grasped both of her shoulders and pulled her up into his chest. He held her in place with his right arm while he wrapped his left around Elizabeth and pulled her into his chest. Both women snuggled in closer. Elizabeth had started to cry and Nadine hadn’t stopped. Slowly Henry took deep breaths while holding both women and close to his body as he could. Elizabeth reached across Henry’s thighs and searched around until she found Nadine’s hand. She gripped it tightly and Nadine tried her best to grip in return.

“Do you want to tell me what happened” Henry asked.

Elizabeth sniffled and turned her head slightly so she could talk and be heard. 

“She wants to leave” Elizabeth whispered.

Nadine tried to pull away but Henry kept his grip tight on them both.

“That’s not what I said,” Nadine gasped.

Elizabeth took a few stuttering breaths and Nadine buried her face again in Henry’s chest.

“You said you couldn’t live like this” Elizabeth replied.

Both women turned their heads so they were looking at each other. Henry was trying to let them work it out, but it was hard to watch them both hurting so much. Nadine slowly and shakily lifted her right hand that was being held by Elizabeth’s.

“I can’t live like this,” Nadine whimpered. “I can’t control my own arm. I took three steps without my cane and I fell. I struggle to remember words that should come easily to me. I was a dancer and a college professor and a Chief of Staff to two Secretaries of State and now I struggle to get dressed.”

Nadine buried her head back in Henry’s chest as she broke out in a new round of sobs. Elizabeth dropped Nadine’s hand and wrapped her arm around Nadine’s waist. She pulled her up onto Henry’s thighs and Henry adjusted his grip on Nadine so that he and Elizabeth were both holding her tightly to their bodies. Elizabeth buried her face in Nadine’s neck and Henry kissed her on the top of her head.

"I’m so sorry” Elizabeth whimpered. "I overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

“It won’t always be like this'' Henry encouraged. “You’ve made such strides in just three months. I can’t imagine how frustrating this is for you. You have to lean on us more. You have to tell us when you’re getting overwhelmed or when you're hurting. We can’t make your body work the way you want it to, but we can be here with you to help you feel loved and safe.”

“I’m scared,” Nadine whispered.

“So am I” Elizabeth whispered. “I’m scared I’m losing you again and I don’t know what to do to help you.”

“We’ll figure this out together,” Henry encouraged. “We’re all scared and we just have to remember that we have each other.”

Both women snuggled closer to each other and to Henry. Henry tightened his grip on both of them and kissed them both on the top of the head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine comforts Stevie and Elizabeth, Henry, and Nadine come together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you a happy chapter...

Two Months Later

Nadine fumbled slowly with the clasp of the necklace in her hands. She was in Henry and Elizabeth’s room looking in the full length mirror. Normally she would get dressed in her own bedroom, but she had left her necklace on their dresser when they’d all gone to bed the night before. Although she still liked to consider this room just Henry and Elizabeth’s the bed she thought of as all of theirs. She spent every night in bed with them now. In the last two months she had been being more honest about how much she was struggling and it had made everyone feel less stressed and anxious. It had brought them back together. 

The clasp slipped out of her right hand for the third time and she felt the tears start to build up in her eyes. Henry had been working with her on taking slow breaths when she started to get frustrated when her body wouldn’t cooperate, but her emotions were still very much at the surface. She took a deep breath and pinned the clasp in her right hand again and tried to hook it behind her neck.

“Can I help you” Stevie asked from the door.

Nadine turned around and smiled at Stevie. She nodded her head and Stevie crossed the room and grabbed the two ends of the necklace. She quickly hooked the necklace and Nadine had to wipe the few tears that escaped.

“Thank you,” Nadine said, turning around to face Stevie.

“Are you okay” Stevie asked concerned.

Nadine reached out and gently patted Stevie’s arm.

“Oh don’t worry about me” Nadine comforted. “Just got a little frustrated and that tends to make me a little weepy. It’s horribly annoying.”

Stevie gave her a small smile and turned back towards the door.

“Are you okay” Nadine asked.

‘Umm...Yeah” Stevie replied. “Are mom and dad not here?”

“No, they had an event to go to today,” Nadine explained. “You can talk to me, you know.” 

Stevie turned back around and Nadine could see the pain on her face. She waited patiently to see what Stevie would do. All of the McCord kids had different relationships with her. Allison and she were close and it wasn’t uncommon for them to spend hours talking. Jason didn’t have much time for her or his parents so she didn’t take any offense. Stevie was different. Nadine had known her longer than the other kids and she had worked with her before they told the kids about the relationship. It left them in a sort of in between place that neither of them knew how to navigate well.

“Stevie” Nadine questioned.

Stevie’s face crumpled and she tried to cover it with her hands. Forgetting her cane Nadine took a few unsteady steps across the room and wrapped her arms around Stevie pulling her head down to her shoulder. She knew she was having to lean a little more weight on Stevie than was probably comforting, but it had just occurred to her that she had walked for the first time without her cane since the stroke. She gently stroked the back of Stevie’s hair.

“Sweetheart, can we sit down” Nadine whispered.

“I’m sorry” Stevie sniffled, standing upright and looking at Nadine in embarrassment.

Nadine gripped tightly onto both of Stevie’s arms and looked her in the eyes.

“You don’t have to be sorry sweetheart” Nadine comforted. “Help me to the bed and we can lay down and talk.”

“No I don’t want to bother you” Stevie said as she walked with Nadine over to the bed and they sat down on the edge.

“Stevie, you are Elizabeth and Henry’s daughter which makes me feel like you're a daughter to me” Nadine explained. “You will never be bothering me if you need to talk about something.”

New tears started falling down Stevie’s cheeks. Nadine scooted herself back on the bed leaning against the pillows and swung her legs up onto the bed.

“Come here” Nadine instructed patting the bed.

“Aren’t I a little old to be curling up to be comforted” Stevie whimpered.

“Come here” Nadine said again.

Stevie crawled over Nadine to her other side and curled up with her head resting on Nadine’s shoulder. She snuggled in and Nadine wrapped her arm comfortably around her. She could feel Stevie’s tears wetting her blouse and she rubbed her arm gently. Nadine let Stevie cry until she could feel her body relax and calm down. She knew what a good cry could do to help solve a problem. Heba jumped up on the bed and rubbed against Stevie. Stevie reached a hesitant hand out and pet the cat who curled up next to them.

“She’s good at knowing when someone needs comfort,” Nadine said, patting Heba gently.

“She’s so soft,” Stevie replied.

"Why don't you tell me what's got you so upset" Nadine instructed.

"Dimitri wants to have a baby," Stevie said, taking a deep breath. 

"Okay," Nadine replied, trying to keep her voice neutral. "Do you want to have a baby?"

"Yes" Stevie replied hesitantly. 

"But" Nadine questioned sensing that there was more there than Stevie was letting on. 

"Not with him" Stevie whispered. 

“Oh” Nadine replied.

“I don’t think I love him anymore” Stevie whimpered.

Nadine wrapped her weak arm around Stevie to join her hands together and pull her in tighter. She and Stevie had never shared this much before and Nadine was a little worried about overstepping, but she truly did love the McCord kids. 

“Sweetheart, it’s okay” Nadine comforted.

“I tried to make it work, but I just don’t think I love him enough to have a baby with him” Stevie explained. “I really want a baby. I don’t think I can be happy if I don’t have children. But I can’t have a baby with someone I don’t love.”

“You deserve to be happy,” Nadine encouraged. “If you’re not happy you should do what you need to to make yourself happy again.”

“Do you think Mom and Dad will be upset with me if I leave Dimitri” Stevie asked.

“Your Mom and Dad and I love you so much,” Nadine explained. “All we want is for you to be happy. None of us will be upset with you if you decide to leave Dimitri.”

“What do you think I should do” Stevie asked.

“I can’t tell you what to do sweetheart” Nadine replied. “All I can tell you is that I will support you no matter what you do.”

\----------

Nadine opened her eyes and tried to stretch. She was a little disoriented. She could feel a weight on her left side and looked down and saw Stevie still sleeping. She couldn’t remember when they fell asleep, but they had been talking a long time and Stevie had shed a lot of tears. Nadine hadn’t even been that tired before their talk, but she had obviously been tired enough to doze off. She felt like she was being watched and when she looked around she saw Elizabeth and Henry standing in the doorway. Elizabeth had Henry’s phone out and was taking a picture of her and Stevie on the bed.

“Hey there sleepyhead” Elizabeth greeted handing Henry his phone back. 

Nadine smiled at them and rolled her eyes jokingly. Elizabeth came over to the bed and sat down next to Nadine on the edge of the bed. She reached across Nadine and gently ran her hand along Stevie’s cheek. Stevie stirred and opened her eyes. She startled a little seeing Elizabeth there, but didn’t pull away from Nadine. All the movement caused Heba to jump down off the bed and run out of the room. Elizabeth scoffed at the cat before turning her attention back to Stevie. 

“Hey,” Elizabeth greeted.

“Hey” Stevie replied groggily.

“What’s going on” Elizabeth asked.

“Nothing, I was just talking to Nadine” Stevie replied. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Stevie pulled away from Nadine slowly and sat up. She looked a little embarrassed as she looked from Nadine to Elizabeth and then over to Henry.

“Don’t feel bad she fell asleep too” Elizabeth joked.

“Hey” Nadine scolded playfully.

“Is everything okay” Henry asked, coming over to sit behind Elizabeth on the edge of the bed.

“I think so,” Stevie replied. “Nadine really made everything make a little more sense.”

“She’s good at that,” Elizabeth said. “Do you want to stay for lunch?”

“No I’m going to head out” Stevie replied. “I didn’t mean to hang out so long.

Stevie rolled off the bed and came back around to the side where the three parents were. She kissed Henry on the forehead, kissed Elizabeth on the lips, and then bent over and kissed Nadine on the cheek. 

“I love you guys” Stevie said. “I’m really lucky to have three parents.”

Stevie left the room and Elizabeth and Henry turned back to Nadine.

“Hey there mama” Elizabeth joked. “You okay?” Elizabeth reached up and wiped a tear from Nadine’s cheek.

Nadine hadn’t realized she was crying and she reached up and grabbed Elizabeth’s hand and pulled it down into her lap.

“Yeah I’m okay” Nadine replied. “That’s just the first time she’s ever acknowledged me as a parent.”

“You are her parent,” Elizabeth encouraged. “All of the kids love you.”

Nadine fiddled with the ring on Elizabeth’s pinky and avoided eye contact.

“I never explained to them why I left,” Nadine whispered. “I left letters for you and Henry and Blake, but then nothing for the kids. I had been an intimate part of their lives for three years and then I just left. I expected them all to hate me.”

“I don’t think any of them hate you,” Elizabeth said.

“We were all hurt and upset when you left,” Henry explained. “I talked to each of the kids when you left to explain it to them. Jason was upset. He was mad for a long time. You were there everyday and you not being there affected him a lot at first. After Elizabeth was elected though he understood why you’d left. Allison was heartbroken, but she understood. She thought it was the most romantic thing ever that you would sacrifice so much so that Elizabeth would have a chance at her dream. Stevie was shocked, but she took it the best. She looked at it from the political side and understood your decision. Though she missed you a lot on the big days. In the end all of the kids understood, and when we found you again they were all so happy. Stevie wanted to get on a plane the second she heard you were in the hospital. She’s the one who set up all your doctors and your room. The kids love you and so do we.”

Nadine had tears freely running down her face and so did Elizabeth. Nadine sniffled and tried to wipe the tears off her face. She continued to play with the ring on Elizabeth’s finger and smiled.

“I’m really glad you had this,” Nadine said. “I was so happy when I noticed it in the pictures from the first inauguration. I had been worried that I lost it.”

“I’ve worn it every day of my presidency. You’ve been here with me every step of the way” Elizabeth replied. “Oh I should have asked. Do you want it back?”

“No of course not” Nadine exclaimed. “I love that you wear it.”

“Henry, can you get the present we have for Nadine” Elizabeth asked.

Henry got up from the bed and went over to his dresser. Nadine looked questioningly at Elizabeth as she wiped the last of her tears away. 

“A gift” Nadine questioned.

Henry came back and handed Nadine a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it.

“Open it,” Elizabeth instructed.

Nadine slowly pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. When she looked inside she took a deep breath and covered her mouth. Elizabeth reached into the box and pulled out the beautiful silver ring. It had three pearls set in small silver flowers. Elizabeth picked up Nadine’s left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. 

“We know we can’t get married or anything like that” Elizabeth began. “But we both want you to know that we love you and you are a part of us. Someday we’ll be able to be free together and we can’t wait for that.”

“I love it,” Nadine whispered. “I love you both so much.”

Elizabeth reached forward and kissed her. When Elizabeth pulled away Nadine reached up and pulled Henry’s face down to her and kissed him.

\---------

Nadine was lying naked and sated between Henry and Elizabeth in the bed. She felt so happy and content and she could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks. Elizabeth and Henry were both asleep already and she was happy they couldn’t see her emotions overflowing. This was the first time they had had sex since she had come home and she was so glad to have them back. She had been nervous to take the step back into being intimate. Her body was still not behaving the way she wanted and she was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to enjoy them the way she used to. She was also scared that six years was too much stress on their relationship. She was really glad she was wrong.

Elizabeth and Henry had been so sweet and gentle with her. They had taken things slowly and anytime she hesitated or felt overwhelmed they stopped and helped her through it. She had never felt so loved in her life. It was the closest the three of them had ever been while having sex. Being able to feel loved and show her love to them in a physical way again made her feel like maybe her body wouldn’t hold her back as much as she thought. She felt like she could survive the struggles if she knew she always had them to come back to.

She had needed a lot of help in some positions and Henry and Elizabeth hadn’t seemed to mind at all. They had made love for hours taking turns pleasuring each other like old times. Though her favorite moment had been when she was straddling Henry with him fully seated inside of her. Her leg wasn’t strong enough for her to ride him like she used to so Elizabeth had straddled Henry behind her. Elizabeth had wrapped her arms around Nadine’s middle and helped lift her up and down while Henry thrust up into her. She truly felt like they were one person like that and she had been so happy.

She wiggled her left hand out of the pile that was Henry and Elizabeth’s limbs across her body. In the light coming in from the window she admired her ring. She had never thought she needed something to symbolize their relationship or their commitment, but now that she had one she was happy. She knew that every time she looked at the ring she would be able remember just how loved she was. She was happy and for once she didn’t feel like it might be taken away. She curled sideways into Henry’s chest and they both adjusted around her so they were cuddled closer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine gets her happily ever after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the last chapter. I have really loved all the comments you guys have given me on this piece and thank you for sticking with me. Hope you guys like the ending.

Three Years Later

Nadine sat on the end of the guest bed and looked at the dress hanging on the back of the door. She couldn’t believe they were finally at this point. After Elizabeth had completed her second term the three of them had moved out to the farm together. They had some renovations done and for the first time Henry, Elizabeth and Nadine shared a bedroom together without any decoy. Which is why this was the first time she had spent considerable time in the guest bedroom since they moved. Today though they were having a commitment ceremony and Elizabeth wanted to wait to see Nadine until they were in front of everyone like at a wedding.

She had picked out a beautiful silver dress that was floor length. It had a lot of beading that made the dress look like it shimmered and she was grateful that the day was sunny because she knew it would make the dress look magical. It had small straps that showed off her shoulders and the cut displayed her breast beautifully. She couldn’t wait for Elizabeth and Henry to see her. She also couldn’t wait to see what Elizabeth had picked out. Elizabeth had insisted that they keep their dresses a secret. Not even Henry had seen Elizabeth’s dress.

There was a knock on the door and Nadine called for them to come in. The door cracked open and Blake was standing there. He stepped in and shut the door behind him gently. She gave him a smile and patted the bed next to her.

“Where’s Stevie” Nadine asked.

“She’s putting the baby down” Blake replied. “How are you doing?”

“I’m kind of nervous” Nadine laughed.

“About what” Blake asked.

“It all feels too good to be true,” Nadine replied. “It feels like there’s still enough time for the rug to be pulled out from under me.”

“No one is going to pull anything away from you” Blake encouraged. “You’re not living in secret anymore. Those important to you know about the three of you and after the ceremony the world will know.”

“I think I’ll feel better when I can just be with Elizabeth and Henry again. I know it’s only been a few hours, but I always feel safer with them” Nadine explained.

“I can understand that,” Blake replied.

They sat quietly for a minute and Nadine missed the times when she and Blake would spend time together before her leaving. They had never found a way to reference the six years that she was gone. When she’d gotten back her and Blake had never really gotten back to the relationship they had before. 

“Blake” Nadine started. “I know we never talked about…”

“Nadine, we don’t have to,” Blake interrupted.

Nadine shifted so that she was more facing Blake and hesitantly grabbed one of his hands.

“I’m sorry that I left without telling you,” Nadine said.

“You left a letter, it explained everything” Blake replied.

“That’s not what I meant,” Nadine explained. “There was a good reason to leave letters for Elizabeth and Henry because I never would have been able to walk away from them. With you I should have talked to you and explained. I was scared you would try to talk me out of it and I wanted to protect you from Elizabeth. I wanted to pretend it wasn’t hard to leave you behind too.”

“I understood,” Blake replied.

“I’m still sorry” Nadine apologized.

“Do you still think it was the right choice” Blake asked.

Nadine looked down and away from Blake biting her lip. She knew at some point someone would ask her this question. She had expected it to be Elizabeth or maybe Stevie, but she hadn’t expected Blake. It was a hard question.

“When I look at the good Elizabeth has done with her Presidency I think that yes I made the right choice” Nadine began. “Elizabeth never would have been able to get elected if our secret was lurking in the corner. Someone would have figured it out or it would have torn us up hiding so much. Then there are times where I realize how much I missed. Not just the big things, but the little moments where I should have been here for Elizbeth and Henry, or the kids, or you. Those are the things that make me regret what I did. There are still moments almost everyday where something comes up and I can feel the tension my absence creates on our lives. I still think it was worth it, but I wish I had had another choice.”

Blake hugged Nadine tightly and shocked she hugged him back. Nadine could feel tears slipping down her face and she felt a little embarrassed. When Blake released her she turned her face away and wiped it furiously.

“Oh Stevie will kill me if she knows I’ve made you cry” Blake half laughed.

“Don’t worry, it’s not that hard to make me cry these days'' Nadine joked. “One of the lovely lingering effects of my little stroke.”

“First I’m glad you’re not really upset, but please don’t ever call it a little stroke,” Blake said, turning serious.

“Blake” Nadine started.

“We came really close to losing you forever,” Blake said. “It wasn’t a little anything.”

“I’m glad I’m still here,” Nadine replied. “I’m lucky to have all of you.”

Nadine hugged Blake tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

“Alright before we both start crying the girls wanted to come up and see you” Blake informed.

“You can send them up,” Nadine replied with a laugh.

Blake kissed Nadine on the cheek and then stood up and left. 

\----------

Another small knock at the door and Nadine knew it was Stevie and Allison. She called them in and then came in with big bags bumping into each other. They dropped their bags on the floor and closed the door. Before Nadine could ask anything Allison came over and gave her a big hug. 

“Hi there” Nadine giggled. “What is all this?”

“We’re here to help you get ready,” Stevie announced.

Nadine swallowed hard. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

“What about your mom” Nadine asked. 

“Sophie and Annie are helping her get ready,” Allison informed.

“We wanted to be with you” Stevie included.

Nadine lost her battle and the tears streamed down her face. She covered her face with her hands. She felt the bed shift on both sides of her. Arms came around her from both sides and she enjoyed the comfort it provided.

“Oh we didn’t mean to make you cry,” Allison whispered.

“Blake is going to kill me for making you cry” Stevie said.

Nadine sniffled and laughed. She pulled her hands down away from her face and wrapped them around both of the girls. She kissed them each on the forehead and squeezed them in tight.

“They’re happy tears. I promise” Nadine encouraged. “Blake said the same thing about you when I cried when he was here.”

Stevie laughed and both girls slowly pulled away from Nadine.

“Well it’s a good thing we got all this crying over with before we did your makeup” Allison joked.

The three women spent the next hour doing makeup and hair. Stevie and Allison got into their dresses and then helped Nadine into hers. As they zipped her up Nadine realized she was shaking.

“You look beautiful,” Allison gushed.

Nadine looked in the mirror and took in the image of her in her dress with her makeup and hair done. She looked like a bride. She couldn’t believe she was finally getting to be committed to the two people she loved the most in the world. Her two beautiful girls stood on either side of her looking like the angels they were. The daughter she never thought she’d have.

“Are you okay” Stevie asked.

“I think I need your dad,” Nadine said shakily.

“I’ll go get him” Allison said, leaving the room quickly.

Stevie came over and gently rubbed her hand on Nadine’s back. Nadine was shaking a little and she could feel tears building up. She took shaky breaths as her mind reeled and she knew she was close to freaking out.

“Just take some deep breaths” Stevie instructed.

Nadine tried to listen to Stevie, but she really wanted Henry. It felt like forever, but she knew it was only a few minutes when Henry came quickly through the door. He came over to her and gently pulled her into a hug. She gripped tightly to the sides of his suit as she took deep breaths. 

“Hey honey’ Henry greeted. “You’re okay.”

Henry felt so solid and warm around her. She never felt safer than when she was in Henry’s arms. She felt safe with Elizabeth obviously, but Henry had a way of making her feel like no matter what she would always be safe. He had a miraculous way to calm her down and she could already feel her body relaxing.

“What’s going on” Henry asked quietly.

“I saw myself all dressed up and the girls were so sweet and I just got overwhelmed” Nadine replied.

“Overwhelmed by what” Henry asked.

“It just all seemed too good to be true” Nadine started. “I felt like someone was going to try and take it away from me.”

Henry kissed her gently on the top of her head and hugged her tighter. 

“No one is going to take us away from you” Henry said. “You’re stuck with us forever. I promise.”

Nadine laughed and pulled away to look up at Henry. When she looked up she saw that Henry’s eyes were closed.

“Why are your eyes closed” Nadine asked.

“We all promised we wouldn’t see each other before the ceremony” Henry said.

Nadine rose up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on Henry’s lips. As she pulled away she ran a hand gently along his cheek. She was so lucky to have this man in her life. 

“Are you feeling better” Henry asked.

“You always make me feel better,” Nadine replied.

“Alright, I better get out of here before Elizabeth finds out I was in here” Henry said.

Nadine guided him to the door and Stevie came back in.

“Are you okay” Stevie asked.

Nadine hugged Stevie tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

“I love you sweetheart” Nadine said. “You’re so much like your dad. I appreciate how much you look out for me.”

“I love you too Mama” Stevie said.

Nadine looked at Steve in shock and she felt tears fill her eyes again. Apparently this was going to be a day of uncontrollable emotions. She couldn’t believe Stevie had just called her that.

“I...Stevie…” Nadine stuttered.

“Allison, Jason, and I were all talking and we decided that we would like to call you Mama from now on” Stevie said. “If you’re okay with it.’

“Of course I’m okay with it” Nadine gushed. “Did you talk to your mom about this?”

“Yes, she was over the moon” Stevie replied.

Nadine wrapped her arms around Stevie again and held her tight. 

“I love you” Nadine whispered.

\---------

The pasture was beautiful. The kids had done a fantastic job turning it into a ceremony location. There were white chairs in rows covered in vines with flowers on them. They had created a beautiful cloth backdrop where the three of them would stand for the ceremony. The whole thing was more than she ever could have imagined. It looked like a real wedding which was something she never thought she would get to have. She knew it wasn’t a legal ceremony and she would never be married to them, but a commitment ceremony was enough for her.

Henry was already standing at the front with Jay as Blake walked her slowly from the house. Elizabeth was almost to Henry being walked by Jason. Nadine’s feet kept moving, but she could feel herself being pulled more and more by Blake. He slowed his steps down and firmed his grip on her arm.

“Just keep breathing and take easy steps,” Blake instructed.

“Why am I so nervous” Nadine asked.

“Because you’re happy and you’re scared of being happy” Blake explained. “But you deserve it and you have it so enjoy your happiness.”

When they got to Henry and Elizabeth Blake leaned down and kissed Nadine on the cheek and went to sit next to Stevie who was holding their daughter Katie. Nadine walked up and joined Elizabeth and Henry grabbing both of their hands. She turned to stand next to Elizabeth so that all three of them could see and be seen by the group.

As Nadine looked out over the crowd she felt so loved. All the people who had kept their secret of the years were there. The kids and Elizabeth’s brother and his family sat in the front row. Henry’s family still didn’t know, so they weren’t there. Nadine’s sister and her family were there and Sarah and Maddie had flown out. A lot of the staff from the 7th floor and The White House were there. Secret Service and Diplomatic Security members who weren’t currently on duty had come. It was a wonderful group of people who had loved, cared for, and respected them all enough to help hide their relationship from the world.

Nadine looked back at Elizabeth. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a floor length royal blue dress that had a relatively deep v-neck. Her dress had cap sleeves and the dress clung beautifully to her curves. Nadine wanted to run her hands all over Elizabeth, but restrained herself. Although she had seen Henry earlier he hadn’t been wearing his full tux at the time. Now he was completely put together in a black tux. He looked handsome and Nadine smiled at him. He was watching her and Elizabeth with loving eyes and she thought that this was the most content Henry had ever looked.

While Jay performed the ceremony Nadine tried to stay in the moment. She didn’t hear much of what he said and barely remembered what she wanted to say when it was her time to say her vows. She was so overwhelmed by the loveliness of the moment that she was unaware of what everyone else was doing. When Elizabeth turned and kissed her and then Henry leaned down and kissed her she felt the tears rolling down her face. Elizabeth wiped them away for her and gave her a quick kiss on either cheek. They all took hands and turned towards the group. 

“May I present the McCords" Jay announced. 

The group began clapping and Henry and Elizabeth both started walking down the aisle. Nadine was in between them and they each had one of her hands so when they started walking she had no choice but to follow. It all seemed so surreal as they walked past everyone clapping. Nadine stumbled a little and without breaking stride both Elizabeth and Henry dropped her hands and slipped their arms around her waist. Nobody would notice that she was being held up and she was grateful to have two people who knew her so well. They headed back to the house where they would have a few minutes to themselves before rejoining the group for lunch and dancing.

Once inside Elizabeth and Henry wrapped Nadine in a hug. They all just held onto each other for a few minutes. When they did this Nadine always felt so content. It was like love could be transferred just through contact. Sometimes she wished they could spend forever just like this. 

“You both look beautiful,” Henry said.

“I’m so happy,” Nadine whispered.

“Together forever” Elizabeth cooed.

“This is the last day of keeping everything a secret” Henry said. “Are we still sure we want to move forward?”

Nadine knew the question was really for her. She had always been the one who was most hesitant about it. Elizabeth had wanted to tell the world as soon as Nadine had come home. Henry had wanted to announce it the day Elizabeth left office. They had only waited this long because Nadine had been nervous. 

“I’m ready,” Nadine said.

“I love you both so much” Elizabeth gushed. “I can’t wait to not have to keep this secret anymore. I want to live the rest of my life free and happy.”

“Alright then it’s settled” Henry announced. “Now let’s go eat too much and dance too long.”

The three of them separated and shared kisses before heading back outside to rejoin the group. The McCords were going to enjoy their last day before the unknown and none of them could be any happier.


End file.
